


El chico que vivió cuando estaba muerto

by babywinterbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Muggle Life, Multi, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Presumed Dead, Sassy Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinterbear/pseuds/babywinterbear
Summary: Harry Potter siempre se refirió a sí mismo como un superviviente. Salió del accidente que se cobró la vida de sus padres con tan solo una cicatriz, escapó de un hogar abusivo y trabaja duro día a día para llevar la comida a casa.Pero luego llega gente extraña diciéndole que su vida es una mentira y lo arrastran a una guerra contra un Señor Oscuro, lo llevan a un colegio donde los niños se lanzan maldiciones en los pasillos pero no pueden usar sus varitas en clase y le presentan a mucha gente que se desmaya cada vez que lo ve.Como si fuera poco, Quien-Tú-Sabes no es su única amenaza. La otra tiene nombre y apellido, Draco Malfoy, con una cara de ángel que engañaría a cualquiera que no supiera que es un gran imbécil.Ah bueno, y ahora es rico, famoso y un mago. Si eso no lo mata, no sabe qué podría hacerlo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Si os resulta más cómodo, podéis leerla en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre:
> 
> <https://t.co/Gx60ZcXd4P?amp=1>
> 
> Estoy un poco insegura aún con los tags y la clasificación. Habrá alguna muerte a lo largo del fic pero no habrá nada explícito, tampoco smut. ¿Debería dejarlo en adolescentes o ponerlo como maduro?
> 
> Este au es una mezcla entre el quinto, sexto y séptimo año de Hogwarts pero tiene lugar en su sexto año, cuando Harry tiene 16. Espero que disfrutéis la historia. Personalmente estoy bastante satisfecha con lo que tengo escrito por el momento ;) Actualizaré semanalmente, probablemente cada viernes.

Si no hubiera ido a Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson hubiera estado encantada de estudiar en Beauxbatons. Era una escuela francesa con mucha clase. Todas sus amigas de la infancia habían ido a estudiar allí y a veces se sentía excluida por ser la única que estudiaba en un lugar diferente.

Por supuesto, ella amaba Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo. Sin embargo, las chicas de Beauxbatons tenían costumbres extrañas y curiosas que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no pensarían tener. Cuando una de sus amigas le explicó cómo se habían escapado para ir a una fiesta muggle a mitad de curso, Pansy casi se desmayó.

Pero entonces, cuando sus amigas planearon una escapada nocturna en el verano antes de su quinto año, Pansy no quiso decir que no. No le apasionaba la idea de escapar de casa, mucho menos para ir 'de fiesta' con horribles muggles, pero no quería ser la única rara y diferente solo por ir a una escuela distinta.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo cuando se escapó de su mansión con una falda de tubo muy pegada y un top que le había prestado su amiga. La llevaron a un bar muggle, totalmente diferente de los bares de la comunidad mágica. La gente no estaba bebiendo sentada como personas civilizadas, sino que movían sus cuerpos sudorosos y muy pegados los unos a los otros.

Pansy estaba aterrorizada.

Fue con la segunda copa cuando empezó a soltarse. Siguió bebiendo, bailó con sus amigas y consiguió no hechizar a un muggle que se atrevió a coquetear con ella. Cuando Pansy llegó a su casa sin que sus padres hubieran descubierto su pequeña escapada, se desnudó y se desmayó en la cama, apestando a alcohol y a una mezcla de perfume muggle. Y se encontró repitiendo después de dos semanas.

El verano de sus dieciséis no fue diferente... Hasta que lo fue. Salía una vez a la semana, como de costumbre. El día en que algo sucedió fue a finales de junio en una discoteca londinense.

"Pans", chilló su amiga sobre la música ensordecedora. "Voy al baño con Anna, ¿vienes?"

Pansy miró a Anna. Había bebido demasiado y su rostro estaba poniéndose verde. Resopló con disgusto. "No."

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y agarró a la otra niña del brazo para arrastrarla al baño. La azabache recorrió con la mirada todo el pub mientras daba un trago a lo que sea que llevara su vaso. Encontró a su presa en la barra del bar, hablando con una chica mayor. Era un niño de su edad, con el pelo tan negro como el suyo y muy rizado. Sus prendas eran horribles y sus gafas redondas aún peor. Sin embargo, Pansy se sintió atraída por sus cautivantes ojos verdes, el color de la casa Slytherin.

Al principio, se resignó al ver que el moreno estaba coqueteando con la chica frente a él, pero algo en sus ojos la hizo seguir observando. Supo que había dado en el bingo cuando el barman sirvió dos copas y la chica las pagó. El niño le dio un beso en la mejilla y, tras guiñarle un ojo, se alejó para bailar.

Un niño desgarbado había conseguido engañar a una chica para que le pagara el alcohol, ya sea porque era menor y no podía comprarlo o porque no tenía dinero para pagarlo él mismo. Si tuviera un poco de más clase, Pansy estaría convencida de que sería un maldito Slytherin.

Con una sonrisa, Pansy se deslizó moviendo las caderas hasta llegar al chico y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. "Hola", saludó con voz coqueta.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo admirarlo mejor. Su fallo principal, a parte de su ropa y sus gafas, era su tamaño. Apenas era dos centímetros más alto que ella y estaba bastante delgado. Su rostro aún tenía grasa de bebé pero no le hacía ver infantil, sino que resaltaba sus facciones masculinas. El color de sus ojos era aún más bonito de cerca y la sonrisa que le lanzó fue brillante.

"Hola, linda", bebió de su vaso. "¿Estás sola?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Mis amigas están por ahí", el chico sonrió coquetamente. "Soy Pansy."

"Harry. ¿Bailamos?"

Bailar con Harry fue entretenido. Pansy descubrió que era un poco tímido pero que llevaba varias horas allí y ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que se le había ido la vergüenza. También descubrió que él trabajaba en ese pub en otro horario y que se quedaba después de su turno porque «¿No es una gran idea gastar el dinero en el mismo lugar donde lo ganas?». Cuando Pansy le dijo que lo había visto coquetear para obtener lo que estaba bebiendo admitió que en realidad nunca había gastado un centavo en alcohol en toda su vida y que su jefe lo amaba por la forma en la que engatusaba a la gente para que gastara su dinero.

Una vez más, tan Slytherin.

Mientras bailaban, bebían y cantaban, ambos intercambiaron no solo información sobre sus vidas, sino varias bromas. Harry era divertido y sarcástico y a veces tenía ese toque de la casa de las serpientes pero también demostró ser un digno Gryffindor cuando se lanzó a una pelea con un par de hombres que intentaron llevar a una chica borracha a algún lugar. Pansy se había desecho de ellos con un disimulado _Confundus_ y, en contra de su voluntad, habían acompañado a la chica a una parada de taxi.

Pero no se arrepintió, porque en cuanto la chica se subió al auto muggle y Harry se había asegurado de que el taxista la llevaría a su hogar a salvo, le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y la arrastró a un callejón.

No le importó cuando Harry la empujó a una sucia pared muggle y atrapó sus labios ferozmente. Ella correspondió con una risita entre besos y respiraciones desiguales. Pansy llevó sus manos al cabello negro desordenado, jugando con un rizo de su flequillo.

La temperatura subió. Harry pegó más su cuerpo a ella para empujarla contra la pared. Pansy inclinó más la cabeza para profundizar el beso y tiró de algunos rizos. Notó una sonrisa contra sus labios y abrió un ojo para ver que los ojos verdes la miraban con diversión.

"Me vas a dejar calvo como sigas así", rió alejando su rostro.

Pansy solo le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Harry. Desde tan cerca pudo notar unas cuantas pecas camufladas por su piel morena. A parte de eso, toda su piel era suave y lisa, excepto una mancha en una esquina de la frente.

Retiró su flequillo para verla mejor. Todo el alcohol se evaporó de su organismo cuando vio el destello de una cicatriz. Era roja y latente, como si estuviera recién hecha, pero su forma era una que había imaginado miles de veces. Era una cicatriz con forma de rayo. Jadeó y empujó a Harry lejos de ella. El chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y confusos.

Harry tenía una cicatriz con forma de rayo.

No podía ser posible pero, ¿y si...?

Pero no. Harry no podía ser ese Harry. Harry Potter era un mito, todos lo sabían.

Hubo un tiempo en el que la gente aún confiaba. Harry Potter, el chico que vivió, estaba destinado a ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Cuando Pansy empezó su primer año en Hogwarts, ella y los demás niños se encontraron decepcionados al no encontrar allí al héroe de los cuentos infantiles. Al protagonista de todas las historias que le contaba su madre antes de dormir.

No es que nunca se hayan oído noticias de Harry Potter. Cuando los periódicos anunciaron que el chico no había aparecido en Hogwarts, muchas familias reclamaron a Harry como sus propios hijos. Les hicieron verdaderas cicatrices o los disfrazaron con _Glamour_ para que pudieran cumplir con el papel de héroe.

Ninguno de ellos fue el verdadero, por supuesto. La búsqueda fue exhaustiva, Albus Dumbledore lideró la investigación. Después de años sin pistas ni resultados, tras sacar a Sirius Black de Azkaban, decidieron declarar a Harry Potter como muerto.

Por eso, muchos magos terminaron por aceptar que Harry Potter nunca existió. Era mejor pensar en él como un mito que como un héroe fallecido.

Pero ahí estaba, un tal Harry con una cicatriz y una mueca de confusión. Con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rosas por el alcohol y el beso.

"¿Pansy?", preguntó suavemente. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

No se vio conmovida por su tono tranquilo. Dio un paso al frente, cambiando su conmoción por enfado.

"¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿Si o no?"

Harry parpadeó por su tono brusco. "¿Me conoces?"

"He dicho: ¿si o no?"

"Uh... Sí, así me llamo."

Se tambaleó hacia atrás. Mil preguntas acosaron su mente a una velocidad abrumadora. En primer lugar, ¿qué demonios hacía Harry Potter en un bar muggle, no solo bailando sino trabajando como si fuera un muggle normal?

Su labio tembló cuando preguntó. "¿Pero eres tú? ¿El verdadero Harry Potter?"

"¿Supongo? No sé de qué hablas, Pansy, y tampoco sé cómo has podido averiguar mi apellido rebuscando en mi boca, ¿sabes?"

Ella resopló pero fue más un suspiro enojado. "Deja de hacerte el tonto, yo también soy como tú, ¿sabes? Soy una bruja."

Harry arqueó una ceja y soltó una carcajada. "He oído a mujeres denominarse 'zorras' a sí mismas pero, ¿bruja? Suena como lo que le dirías a tu suegra."

Esta vez Pansy lo miró con confusión. "¿Estás haciéndote el tonto? ¡No me puedo creer que haya besado a Harry Potter!"

"¿Qué problema hay con eso?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar, ¡se supone que estás muerto!"

Harry se congeló. "¿Muerto?", ambos se miraron en silencio, él continuó. "¿Por qué estaría muerto? ¿Mi tía ha dicho algo así?"

La niña se cruzó de brazos con confusión. ¿Harry Potter no sabía que el mundo mágico lo consideraba muerto? De hecho, era una situación extraña. Tal y como estaban las cosas con el Señor Oscuro, Dumbledore jamás ocultaría a Harry Potter sino que lo usaría en la batalla por lo que el hombre mayor no debía estar al tanto de la situación. Pansy también descartó rápidamente al padrino del niño. Todos habían leído con tristeza los periódicos cuando, después de que se hizo un juicio con _Veritaserum_ y se declaró a Sirius Black inocente, le informaron sobre la muerte de su ahijado y enloqueció. No podía pensar en alguna persona que ocultara a Harry Potter durante tanto tiempo, tampoco una razón para hacerlo, excepto protegerlo de los Mortífagos.

Entonces, un temor se asentó en la boca de su estómago. Se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al chico frente a ella.

"Harry... ¿Cuánto sabes sobre el mundo mágico?"

El rostro del moreno se arrugó. Vacilante, dijo: "Pansy, creo que has bebido demasiado. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a casa?"

Esa fue la confirmación que necesitó. Harry Potter no sabía sobre la magia.

"¡Por Merlín!", jadeó. "¿Cómo es posible que no sepas nada sobre tu propia historia?"

"¿Pansy?"

No se lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo. Sin previo aviso, se apareció en su casa arrastrando al niño con ella y lo tiró en su cama. Con su varita, lanzó un hechizo silenciador a su habitación y miró al pobre chico confuso.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a su alrededor. Apretó con una mano las sábanas rosas de la gran cama de Pansy. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

"Bueno, no esperaba acabar en la cama de una chica esta noche, al menos no así."

La bruja se hubiera reído en otra situación, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por la confusión e incomodidad que parecía estar matando al Chico-Que-Vivió. Sacó su varita y lo miró con el ceño muy fruncido. Él se levantó un poco alerta pero silenciosamente siguió todos sus movimientos con sus ojos verdes.

"Harry, necesito que me mires y me escuches atentamente, ¿vale?". Harry asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. "La magia existe, yo soy una bruja. He usado magia para traerte aquí desde ese callejón sucio, pero puedo mostrarte de otra forma."

Apuntó su varita hacia detrás del chico y murmuró un _Wingardium Leviosa_ haciendo que la almohada blanca con bordes rosas levitara. No pudo evitar mirar el rostro de Harry, que no difería mucho del de los nacidos de muggles cuando llegaban a Hogwarts por primera vez. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver que más que asombrado, el chico miraba la almohada voladora con admiración.

"La magia existe", repitió. "Puedo hacer muchos más hechizos que este."

Harry no apartó la mirada del objeto volador en ningún momento.

"Haz que la almohada explote", Pansy frunció el ceño, él se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan las explosiones."

Pansy resopló antes de apuntar de nuevo su varita a la almohada y lanzar un _Bombarda_. La habitación quedó cubierta por una lluvia de plumas blancas y la risa encantada de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter riendo tan alegremente como un niño. Como si no estuviera muerto para todos en la comunidad mágica.

Harry recogió un puñado de plumas y volvió a reír antes de poner una expresión culpable en su rostro. "Uh... ¿Se puede arreglar?"

_"Reparo."_

La almohada volvió a su estado original bajo la mirada del moreno. Este asintió y se volvió a sentar en la cama, visiblemente más tranquilo.

"Vale, eres una bruja, lo capto, es impresionante. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?"

"¿Alguna vez has hecho cosas extrañas?"

Harry no necesitó explicación para la pregunta, asintió. "Cuando me corto el pelo me vuelve a crecer en una noche, como mágicamente", suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello. "A veces se rompen cosas cuando me enfado, o las habitaciones en las que entro siempre están limpias aunque nadie las haya limpiado."

Bien. Eso confirmó que el chico no era un squib. Pansy soltó un gran suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"Eres un mago, Harry."

Harry parpadeó y luego soltó una risita. "No."

"Claro que sí, tú mismo lo has dicho."

"Que sucedan cosas extrañas a mi alrededor no significa que yo sea el que las provoca. No puedo hacer eso, que tú has hecho, por ejemplo."

Sin dejar que la azabache le diera una respuesta, se estiró para coger un lápiz labial que Pansy había dejado olvidado en su cama cuando se estaba arreglando para salir. Con un aire vago, repitió el movimiento de muñeca que la niña había utilizado y murmuró. _"Bombarda."_

Pansy rodó los ojos para decirle que obviamente no podía hacer magia con una pintalabios y sin haber estudiado los hechizos, pero tuvo que saltar cuando de repente la cama con todos los cojines y almohadas encima de ella explotaron de forma ruidosa.

Cuando la habitación se despejó un poco de las plumas y el polvo que había causado la explosión, Harry y Pansy se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Mierda", fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

"Mierda", secundó Harry. "Soy un mago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He decidido que actualizaré semanalmente cada lunes, me resulta más cómodo que los viernes. No sé si hay alguien leyendo esto pero espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.
> 
> Amor para todos!!

Con casi dieciséis años, Harry ya había vivido una vida ajetreada. Perdió a sus padres cuando era un bebé y sobrevivió con una cicatriz que no hacía más que recordarle día a día lo que nunca tuvo.

Vernon Dursley, el hombre que lo crió junto a su tía, había abusado de él durante años. Lo golpeaba, lo encerraba en un armario y lo usaba como sirviente. Lo peor fue, sin duda, cuando empezó a hacer lo mismo con su tía Petunia. Le había costado tiempo convencer a Dudley pero ambos consiguieron animar a la mujer a denunciar a aquel monstruo y, gracias a los testimonios de los niños, habían conseguido librarse de él.

La economía en la casa de los Evans cayó en picado después de esto. Petunia trabajaba sin descanso, pero no era suficiente. Harry empezó a trabajar también, sentía que cuidar a su pobre tía y a su infantil primo era su deber.

Su vida no era una desgracia, no, había gente mucho peor que él. Aún así, Harry podía decir orgullosamente que era un superviviente. No lo decía en serio, por supuesto, después de todo nunca había estado en una situación de muerte a parte del accidente que se cobró la vida de sus padres. Por eso, miró a Pansy como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca.

"Eres el Chico-Que-Vivió, Harry, ¡no solo una sino dos veces!"

Su noche había sido una locura. Encontró una chica linda para pasar el rato, como cada viernes. Hablaron sobre ellos mismos, se besaron y... De repente le dice que es una bruja. Y que él es un mago.

Era completamente consciente de que no era un sueño. Había sentido la magia arremolinarse a su alrededor cuando lanzó su primer hechizo, y la segunda vez, cuando lanzó un _Reparo_ copiando los movimientos de varita que Pansy había utilizado anteriormente, fue mucho mejor. Fue consciente de la magia, la alegría que brotó de él cuando la usó.

Pansy también estaba extasiada. Había saltado sobre él como Dudley al ver sus regalos de Navidad. Le había alabado una y otra vez, hablando cosas que él no había entendido. Diciendo que cambiaría el mundo y que podía volver a ser un héroe.

"¿Entonces...?"

Ella sonrió. "Bien, escucha. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, esto va a ser largo y difícil pero necesito que estés atento."

Él asintió y se volvieron a sentar en la cama, uno frente al otro.

"La magia es increíble, Harry", dijo con un tono soñador. "Es mejor de cualquier cosa que estés imaginando, la magia es maravillosa."

"Pero no todos los magos son buenos. Hay un mago muy poderoso, un mago oscuro... Su nombre... No decimos su nombre, todos lo llaman Quien-Tú-Sabes o El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. O también el Señor Oscuro."

"¿Por qué no decís su nombre?", interrumpió. "¿No tiene?"

"Claro que tiene, pero nadie es digno de decir su nombre. Todos le temen."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es su nombre?"

"No lo decimos."

"¡Pues deletrealo!"

"¿Estás loco?" Pansy suspiró y con su varita escribió las letras del nombre del Señor Oscuro, lo suficientemente separadas para que su mente no lea el nombre inconscientemente.

"¿Vold... emort?"

Ella se estremeció. "¡No digas su nombre!"

"Bueno", se encogió de hombros. "Entonces tenemos a este Vold... Señor Oscuro y todo el mundo le teme."

"En la primera guerra mágica, todo el mundo estaba a su merced. Su objetivo era dominar el mundo y hacer una limpieza de sangre, matar a todo aquel que tenga sangre muggle en sus venas. Sangre muggle... Bueno, los muggles son aquellos que no tienen magia. Él hizo que todas las familias de sangre pura estuvieran asqueados por la sangre muggle contaminando la comunidad mágica"

Harry estaba absorto en la historia, como si fuera un cuento o una película. La niña continuó.

"Él era verdaderamente poderoso, la única persona capaz de hacerle frente fue Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, mi escuela, pero incluso él no ha conseguido derrotarlo". Tomó aire y estudió el rostro de Harry. "Pero entonces, en la noche de Halloween hace quince años, el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado finalmente por un bebé."

Harry asintió asombrado. "Suena como el tipo de cosa inesperada que le sucedería a un tipo malvado, viene un bebé y lo elimina del mapa."

Pansy sonrió. "El Señor Oscuro desapareció, ese bebé fue la única persona en la historia capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina con nada más que una pequeña cicatriz en su frente."

La expresión de interés del moreno se borró inmediatamente para ser reemplazada por una mueca de horror. Se tocó la frente inconscientemente, la chica continuó.

"Ese bebé se llamaba Harry Potter."

"Espera, espera..." Harry se puso de pie. "Me parece bien todo esto. Creo en la magia y creo que soy un mago, creo en la historia de Voldemort", Pansy se estremeció. "Y que fue derrotado por un bebé. Todo bien hasta ahí, maravilloso. Pero lo que estás insinuando..."

"No estoy insinuando nada, Harry, lo estoy afirmando. No hay nadie en el mundo mágico que no conozca tu nombre. Los niños crecen con historias sobre Harry Potter, los más ancianos que lucharon en la guerra siempre quisieron conocerte."

Harry estaba perplejo. "Tus padres son héroes pero tú... Tu eres una leyenda."

"¿Mis padres...?"

"El Señor Oscuro los mató esa misma noche. Las historias dicen que murieron para protegerte."

Harry soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. "Mis padres... Mi tía muggle", se tropezó con la palabra. "Me dijo que murieron en un accidente de tráfico y que así es como conseguí mi cicatriz... No sabía que eran héroes..."

"Lo son, todos conocen a James y Lily Potter."

"Dios santo..."

Pansy dejó que Harry asimilara las noticias antes de seguir hablando.

"Después de que derrotaste al Señor Oscuro, el mundo mágico al fin tuvo paz. Fuiste famoso por mucho tiempo, Harry, pero nadie te volvió a ver después de eso. Cuando cumpliste once años, todos esperaban que fueras a Hogwarts pero nunca apareciste. Dumbledore, el director, te buscó por todas partes, Londres mágico se movilizó, pero no consiguieron encontrarte y se declaró que estabas muerto", miró a Harry con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos. "Todos aceptamos que estabas muerto o que nunca fuiste más que una leyenda, fue una gran decepción."

"¿Y ya está? ¿No voy a la súper escuela de magia porque no tengo ni idea de que soy un mago y entonces la gente deduce que estoy muerto?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No importa dónde estés, las lechuzas siempre encuentran a la persona a la que está dirigida la carta pero la lechuza que se encargó de tu carta volvió con el sobre cerrado. Es un misterio cómo Dumbledore no te encontró si estabas vivo, él es bueno en superar las expectativas... Pero supongo que tú también."

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Harry suspiró lastimosamente.

"No hay nada que hacer. Todo esto de la magia es genial, pero no he necesitado la magia nunca y no creo que la necesite ahora, creo que puedo soportar que la gente crea que estoy muerto."

"No, Harry, no lo entiendes. Si estás vivo... eso lo cambia todo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hace dos años, el Señor Oscuro resucitó", de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. "Con su resurrección se dio a conocer una antigua profecía."

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

"Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo en el séptimo mes... ¿Ese soy yo?"

Ella asintió. "La profecía dice que Harry Potter es el único que puede derrotar al Señor Oscuro, ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. Como la gente empezó a pensar que eras un mito o que no existías, intentaron buscar a otra persona que cumpliera esas características... Pero nadie ha sido marcado como igual por el Señor Oscuro, todos han sido marcados como sus secuaces o... Muertos."

"Pero dice que tengo un poder que Voldemort", otro estremecimiento de Pansy. "No conoce. Lo dudo mucho, sinceramente."

"Harry, la profecía no miente. El señor oscuro te marcó como su igual, eso es lo que significa tu cicatriz. Tú eres el único que puede derrotarlo."

"Pero", Harry se enfurruñó. "No quiero matar a nadie, esta no es mi lucha, ni siquiera conozco a un solo mago a parte de ti."

"Esta es tu lucha, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes? Si el Señor Oscuro gana la guerra que se aproxima... Matará a todos los magos nacidos de muggles, después irá a por los mestizos y terminará matando a todos los muggles. Te encontrarán tarde o temprano y tu cabeza será un trofeo en una guerra que la luz nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ganar."

Harry se retorció incómodo y no respondió. Pansy no lo miró a los ojos.

"Cuando el Señor Oscuro resucitó y la profecía salió a la luz, muchos del lado de la luz se volvieron sus seguidores solo para no ver sus vidas amenazadas. Pero ahora, si el mundo mágico supiera que estás vivo... Todo es diferente, Harry, eres la oportunidad que creen perdida."

"Tú...", tragó saliva. "¿Estás de su parte?"

Ella negó. "Mi familia se ha mantenido neutral. Somos sangre pura y la mayoría personas en nuestro círculo social está tomando la marca tenebrosa. Mis padres seguirán neutrales por el momento pero si todo continúa así, será cuestión de tiempo que caigamos ante él. Yo misma había perdido ya todas las esperanzas."

"Pero Pansy... ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer yo? Soy un niño y nunca he usado magia."

"Te enseñaré. Aprendes rápido", señaló su cama con una sonrisa. "Vendrás a Hogwarts conmigo y Dumbledore te preparará para ser un héroe. Él es el mago de la luz más poderoso, seguro que podemos conseguir algo."

Harry se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró profundamente. Con los ojos cerrados, habló. "Entiendo tu punto... Pero no puedo irme. También necesito ser 'un héroe' en mi casa, ¿sabes? Mi tía tiene problemas económicos, es mi obligación ayudarla, después de todo ella es quien me crió. Sería egoísta marcharme así."

"¿Acaso tienes complejo de héroes?", rodó los ojos. "Eres malditamente rico, Potter, puedes mantener a cinco familias por diez años y eso no sería ni una cuarta parte de tus riquezas."

Harry se incorporó tan rápido que Pansy se preocupó de que se le saliera algún hueso. "¿Que soy qué?"

"Malditamente rico", repitió con una sonrisa satisfecha al haber captado su interés. "Tu bóveda en el banco de los magos, Gringotts, está intacta. Tu padre era el único heredero de una familia sangre pura y tanto él como tu madre fueron héroes. Y tú eres una de las personas más famosas del mundo mágico, por supuesto. Y estoy segura de que también te pertenece algo de dinero de tu padrino. Las riquezas de los Black son inagotables."

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon. "¿Tengo un padrino? ¿Tengo otra familia de verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Tu padrino ha estado indispuesto durante muchos años así que no pudo llevarte a vivir con él. Eso es historia para otro día", se encogió de hombros. "Pero... Ya sabes, Harry", pronunció el nombre con voz pomposa. "No puedes retirar dinero de tu bóveda sin que el mundo mágico sepa que estás vivo... Y tampoco conocer a tu padrino, por algunas circunstancias desafortunadas tendrías que pasar por el director Dumbledore para contactarlo."

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Estás tratando de pescarme con mi propio dinero?"

"Efectivamente."

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de decir. "Bueno, me tienes", Pansy abrió la boca y él se encogió de hombros. "Mi única ambición es cuidar a mi tía y a mi primo, si tengo el dinero para hacerlo no sé por qué no usarlo para cumplir mi misión... Y de paso puedo conocer a mi padrino y hacer magia... Y tengo curiosidad por ese Voldemort."

Pansy se estremeció y se preguntó si la manera descuidada en la que decía su nombre o la curiosidad que decía sentir por él eran porque no lo había conocido en persona y si algo cambiaría en su aparente valentía cuando lo conociera.

"Bien", soltó un poco incrédula. "No ha sido tan difícil."

Harry bostezó. "Debería irme a casa."

"No", dijo ella rotundamente.

El chico frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estoy malditamente cansada y no puedo aparecerme tan lejos. Si lo intentara estoy segura de que llegarías a tu destino sin cabeza o algo así", transfiguró su mesita de noche en un diván azul cielo. "Ahí tienes. Si roncas te voy a hechizar, primer y único aviso."

Harry saltó de la cama para mirar el diván con una sonrisa. "La magia es increíble", murmuró antes de tirarse en los cojines.

Pansy sonrió y se acostó con la ropa que llevaba. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que acababa de salvar al mundo mágico.  
  


* * *

Un dedo frío y puntiagudo le rozó la mejilla. Gimió y se acurrucó más para seguir durmiendo. Algo se removió inquieto cerca suya. "Amo Harry Potter, necesita despertar."

"Oh, cállate Dudley", gimió.

"Amo Harry Potter, la ama Pansy le ha ordenado a Bonnie que despierte al amo Harry Potter."

Harry se levantó bruscamente y miró a la criatura frente a él. Era un bicho extremadamente feo y delgado con las orejas caídas. Sus ojos eran grandes y adorables.

"¿Qué demonios?"

La criatura hizo una reverencia. "Mi nombre es Bonnie, soy el elfo doméstico personal de la ama Pansy. Se me ha ordenado servirle el desayuno al amo Harry Potter."

Harry se sentó en el diván cuando la criatura, Bonnie, le entregó una bandeja llena de fruta, tortitas y zumo. "Uh... Gracias Bonnie. Puedes llamarme solo Harry."

El elfo sonrió con encanto. "Gracias a usted, amo Harry."

"Los elfos domésticos son... ¿esclavos?"

"¡No!", exclamó el elfo horrorizado. "Nuestro trabajo es servir a nuestros amos."

"Pero", insistió mientras se llevaba un par de fresas a la boca. "¿Os pagan?"

"La felicidad de nuestros amos es un pago más que suficiente."

Harry frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, la puerta se abrió. Pansy entró con el pelo húmedo y un vestido de flores. Tras ella, un niño atractivo alto con piel oscura y aires de grandeza cerró la puerta.

"Era cierto", dijo con fascinación en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. El elfo se apartó cuando el niño se acercó a él y retiró su flequillo para dejar su cicatriz a la vista. "Has encontrado a Harry Potter, maldición, Pansy."

Ella sonrió con soberbia. "Harry, te presento a Blaise Zabini. Es mi mejor amigo, puedes confiar en él."

Blaise le dio una sonrisa perfecta y le tendió una mano que Harry aceptó cautelosamente. "Encantado. Supongo que ya sabes quién soy."

"Blaise, Blaise", Pansy saltó. "Enséñale algún hechizo y dile que lo repita."

El chico sonrió. _"Tarantallegra."_

Harry observó divertido como una silla en la habitación comenzaba a bailar con las patas descontroladas. Blaise lanzó un _Finite incantatem_ y la silla se detuvo.

"Ahora concéntrate, Harry", Pansy, habiendo observado la noche anterior el alcance de su magia, se puso sabiamente detrás del chico. Blaise la imitó. "Lanza el hechizo donde quieras."

Harry agitó el tenedor, que era lo único que tenía a mano. _"Tarantallegra."_

El hechizo provocó que todos los muebles de la habitación comenzaran a bailar. Se rió cuando el diván bajo él comenzó a mecerse y a saltar. Buscó los ojos de los otros niños, pero ambos miraban boquiabiertos al pobre elfo que también había caído bajo el hechizo.

"¡Lo siento!", chilló Harry avergonzado. _"¡Finite incantatem!"_ , el hechizo terminó y él miró apenado al elfo. "Lo siento, Bonnie, no tenía intención de hacer eso..."

"Salazar, Potter, ¿acabas de hechizar a un elfo doméstico?"

Dirigió su mirada a Blaise, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las cuencas. "¿Si? Mira, no era mi intención, eso ha sido muy cruel, lo sien..."

"¡No!", exclamó Pansy sobresaltándolo. "No lo entiendes, Harry, acabas de hechizar a un maldito elfo doméstico. Los elfos son mil veces más poderosos que los magos, Harry, no puedes hechizar a un elfo."

Harry arrugó y miró de reojo a Bonnie, que también parecía sorprendido.

"Pero... ¿lo he hecho?"

"¡Ese es el maldito problema!"

Para Bonnie no parecía ser un gran problema porque saltó en su lugar para llamar la atención de los magos. "El amo Harry acaba de hechizar a Bonnie, Bonnie está muy honrado. ¡Gracias amo Harry!"

"¿De nada?"

Blaise rió. "Harry Potter acaba de hechizar a un elfo doméstico usando un tenedor en vez de una varita y sin haber usado magia en toda su vida", le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Pansy antes de volver a mirar al niño de la cicatriz. "Harry, Pansy y yo hemos decidido entrenarte por el resto del verano. Te llevaremos a Hogwarts cuando se acerque el principio de curso, pero necesitas saber hechizos básicos si queremos que la gente confíe en ti como salvador."

"Bonnie, trae todos los libros de hechizos básicos que tengamos en la biblioteca", ordenó la niña. "Tenemos que actuar con discreción. Mis padres y la madre de Blaise son neutrales pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Sé que necesitas sacar dinero de tu bóveda pero esperaremos a los días más calurosos para que cuando vayamos a Gringotts no haya mucha gente cerca."

Harry los observó divertidos. Ambos habían adquirido un tono maduro de repente, como si quisieran parecer adultos para infundirle confianza. Eran adorables.

"En cuanto a una varita... No podemos comprársela a Ollivander, él reconocerá a Harry, es muy tétrico."

"Pero necesitamos comprarle una varita que se ajuste a su magia.", se quejó Pansy. "No podemos darle al salvador del mundo mágico una varita vieja que encontremos por ahí."

Harry quiso objetar sobre el nombre que le había atribuido su amiga pero la siguiente afirmación del moreno lo distrajo totalmente. Blaise le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "No, por eso no vamos a comprarla. Vamos a robarla."

Harry lo miró alertado. "¡No vamos a robar nada! ¡Soy rico!"

"Serías un magnífico Gryffindor", farfulló Pansy sacando una carcajada a Blaise.

"¿Gryffindor es una especie de insulto entre magos o algo?", le preguntó al chico en el oído.

"Definitivamente uno de los peores insultos..."

Harry arrugó la nariz ofendido.

"Dejaremos dinero", lo calmó el moreno. "Pero entraremos a la tienda de Ollivander de noche y buscaremos una varita nosotros mismos."

"Es una locura", se quejó la niña.

"Es nuestra mejor opción, Pansy. ¿O prefieres que el Chico-Que-Vivió vaya por ahí con un tenedor?"

Ella hizo un puchero pero no habló más. Blaise aplaudió. "Genial. Entonces, Potter, Pansy me ha dicho que vives con tu familia muggle. Debes volver allí antes de que piensen que has desaparecido, no queremos que se alerte la desaparición de un Harry Potter cuando estamos tratando de esconderte."

"Adiós Bonnie", se despidió Harry antes de agarrar el brazo de Pansy con una sonrisa. "Adiós Blaise."

"Nos veremos pronto."

Pansy y él aparecieron en el callejón donde se besaron la noche anterior. Ella miró a Harry vacilante.

"¿Lo que pasó anoche...?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me gustas mucho como amiga. Aunque podría acostarme contigo alguna vez."

Pansy rió. "Bueno, besas muy bien."

"¿Entonces no hay malos rollos?"

"Amigos", sonrió ella.

"Genial."

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió y atrajo al niño en un abrazo. "¡Esto va a ser genial!"

Harry escondió su sonrisa en el hombro de la chica. "Si todas las brujas y magos son tan atractivos como tú y Blaise creo que tengo altas expectativas del mundo mágico."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry llegó de su trabajo temprano. Le gustaba el turno de noche en el bar, pero el turno de día era mucho mejor, le permitía hacer el vago toda la tarde. Abrió la puerta y entró, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

Después del divorcio, la tía Petunia decidió mudarse. Era un apartamento pequeño y con pocos muebles, lo que lo hacía bastante acogedor. El fuerte olor a especias lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

"¡Harry! Llegas justo a tiempo, ¿has comido?", el niño negó. "Genial porque he preparado un pollo con una nueva receta que me pasó una compañera del trabajo de mamá."

El más pequeño se acercó a la olla donde Dudley parecía haber vaciado todos los botes de especias picantes de la casa y sonrió. En el último año, su primo había desarrollado un extraño gusto por la cocina. Como Harry y Petunia tenían que trabajar, él acabó haciendo todas las comidas. Había tenido un par de fallos pero, en general, cocinaba bastante bien.

"Buen trabajo, grandullón, tiene muy buena pinta", halagó el niño sacando dos platos para servir la comida.

Dudley sirvió dos vasos de agua. "Lo vamos a necesitar", rió.

Cuando probó el pollo, Harry también se echó a reír. "Definitivamente", bebió un poco de agua. "Podría echar fuego por la boca."

"¡Como un dragón!"

El moreno sonrió. Si su tía o Vernon estuvieran delante, seguramente hubieran regañado a los niños por hablar de una criatura mágica. Dos semanas después de descubrir el mundo que le habían ocultado, comprendió la razón de su paranoia.

Los dragones eran reales.

"Tengo práctica de rugby, ¿te importa limpiar?", pidió su primo cuando terminó de comer.

"Para nada, déjamelo a mí, Big D."

Dudley le sonrió y corrió a lavarse los dientes. Harry se quedó sentado en silencio hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse. Con un movimiento de su mano, dijo: _"Fregotego"_

La suciedad desapareció de la vajilla. Con otro movimiento, los platos se apilaron solos y se guardaron en un mueble. Harry gimió satisfecho y se estiró como un gato.

Un segundo después, alguien llamó al timbre. Se levantó para recibir a sus dos amigos. Blaise llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas de color amarillo que brillaba contra su piel oscura. Pansy llevaba un vestido a cuadros rojo y blanco con una diadema en la cabeza.

"Tan muggles", se burló el niño.

Pansy alzó el mentón y entró a la casa de manera muy digna. El otro niño solo rió.

Harry estaba encantado con sus nuevos amigos. Pansy Parkinson era coqueta y muy amorosa. Los trataba a ambos con cariño, buscaba cualquier excusa para saltar encima de ellos en un abrazo. Al principio, pensó que sería incómodo entre ellos debido a cómo se conocieron, pero fue todo lo contrario. La broma de los besos salía a relucir en cada momento. Blaise Zabini era lo que se le venía a la mente si pensaba en el sangre pura perfecto. Siempre andaba con la espalda rígida y la cabeza en alto. También era muy risueño, si no tenía una respuesta verbal, sería una risa. Se encontró bastante cómodo con los dos niños.

Pansy lideró el camino hasta su habitación mientras que Blaise se detenía a mirar las fotos que su tía había colgado con la nariz arrugada. A la niña no parecía importarle mucho pero al moreno le disgustaban mucho los muggles. Cuando Pansy le contó que había encontrado a Harry en un pub muggle, estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Qué hechizo nuevo vas a mostrarnos hoy, Harry?"

Él le sonrió a la niña mientras se sentaba en el suelo de su habitación y los otros se sentaban en su cama. "Bueno, vosotros sois los maestros, ¿no?"

Blaise bufó. "Si no fueras una maldita rata de biblioteca..."

"No lo soy", se quejó. "Pero aprender hechizos es muy interesante, me gusta leer un libro si es interesante."

"Bueno", Pansy interrumpió. "No creo que sea un Ravenclaw así que no es un ratón de biblioteca."

"Granger está en Gryffindor y es un ratón de biblioteca, Pans."

Harry sonrió. Ambos le habían explicado las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. La mejor, habían dicho, era Slytherin, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que era un opinión imparcial ya que ambos pertenecían ahí. Pansy, contra su voluntad, había murmurado que en realidad Harry tenía algunas tendencias Gryffindor pero trató de solucionarlo diciendo que el Slytherin en él era más fuerte.

"Lo que sea. He aprendido varios hechizos pero son ofensivos, no puedo probarlos con vosotros", dijo con un tono triste. "Pero ahora puedo hacer esto."

Movió su mano para sí mismo y, bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos, desapareció. Blaise y Pansy se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que la chica saltó con un aplauso.

"¡Muy bien, Harry! Has aprendido por ti mismo el hechizo desilusionador, es realmente avanzado."

Blaise también parecía satisfecho y le enseñó a Harry algunos hechizos de transfiguración humana para cambiar el color de pelo o de ojos.

"Entonces, he pensado."

Ambos miraron a la niña. Harry ladeó la cabeza para invitarla a continuar.

"Podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon ahora mismo. No creo que esté muy concurrido. Iremos a Gringotts, sacaremos el dinero y luego entraremos a la tienda de Ollivander y esperaremos a que salga."

Harry no sabía qué responder. Blaise le lanzó una sonrisa de tiburón y se puso de pie. "Espero que los muggles no te esperen para cenar, Harry."

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Necesito llevar algo?"

"Llévate un tenedor por si tienes que hechizar a alguien."

Harry rodó los ojos. Pansy y Blaise se cambiaron el color del pelo para evitar que los reconocieran. Aún no había aprendido a aparecerse por lo que se agarró al brazo de Pansy. Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon, se quedó boquiabierto.

A pesar de haber pasado dos semanas descubriendo la magia, Harry no había estado en algún lugar de la comunidad mágica. Vio con asombro a los magos y brujas vestidos con capas. Los escaparates de las tiendas mostraban objetos voladores. Se quedó embobado mirando una escoba voladora hasta que oyó las risitas de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

"Vamos", ordenó Pansy agarrando su brazo. "Primero el dinero, después puedes comprar lo que quieras."

"¿Puedo comprar?", preguntó como un niño.

"Es tu dinero, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él."

Harry asintió y se dejó arrastrar por el camino sin quitarle ojo a las tiendas y a las personas. Se sentía como un mundo diferente, pero no se sentía fuera de lugar. Gringotts, el banco, se levantó frente a ellos de forma majestuosa. El interior era amplio y fresco. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver los rostros feos de criaturas con pelo que no eran elfos domésticos.

"Son duendes", aclaró Blaise notando sus pensamientos. "Son muy desconfiados así que no hagas nada que los haga sospechar."

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. No podía no ser sospechoso, se supone que estaba muerto para todas esas criaturas.

"¿En qué les puedo ayudar?", preguntó un duende con un tono poco servicial.

"Uh... ¿Dinero?"

Blaise rió. "Elocuente, Potter, elocuente. Venimos aquí para sacar dinero de la bóveda del señor Harry Potter aquí presente."

El duende miró con poca sorpresa a los niños. "¿Y tiene el señor Harry Potter la llave de su bóveda?"

"Uh... ¿No?"

"Entonces no tienen nada que hacer aquí."

Harry se mostró completamente ofendido. "¿Perdone? No tengo culpa de que ustedes sean unos incompetentes. Nunca me han dado una llave."

"Harry", siseó Pansy.

"Su guardián debe tener su llave", resolvió el duende.

"Mi guardián es muggle así que no. Entonces, ¿me va a dejar pasar o tengo que abrirme camino yo mismo?"

"Harry", regañó esta vez Blaise.

El duende se detuvo pensativo. "Bueno, tendrá que demostrar que es verdaderamente Harry Potter."

El chico arrugó la nariz. "Sí, bueno, lanza un _Avada Kedavra_ y si sobrevivo me dais mi dinero, ¿no?"

"¡Harry!", exclamó horrorizada la niña. El duende no se perturbó pero para este punto tenían la atención de todas las criaturas en el banco.

"Si no tiene forma de demostrarlo..."

"Su cicatriz es mágica", interrumpió Blaise, apartando el flequillo de Harry. "Acércate y verás. Esta cicatriz es el resultado de la maldición asesina del Señor Oscuro, si tocas su frente lo notarás."

El duende entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Harry. Llevó sus dedos puntiagudos a la frente del niño. En cuanto tocó la cicatriz, apartó la mano abruptamente como si se hubiera quemado. Lo miró con sorpresa y luego asintió.

"Te llevaré a tu bóveda."

Harry parpadeó cuando el duende empezó a guiar a los niños. Caminó un poco más lento para quedar a la altura de Blaise. "¿Es verdad?", el moreno arqueó las cejas inquisitivamente. "Que mi cicatriz tiene magia."

"Lo es."

"¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?"

"Porque no sé lo que significa. Eres un gran misterio para el mundo, Harry, la única persona capaz de sobrevivir a una maldición asesina. No creo que los libros digan lo que significa tu cicatriz."

"¿Y si es peligrosa y no lo sabemos?"

"Dumbledore lo sabrá", aseguró.

Harry quedó atónito cuando el duende abrió su bóveda. No había visto tanto dinero en su vida. Pansy y Blaise también parecían curiosos por la cantidad. La niña rió cuando lo vio parado delante de las monedas y le dio un codazo.

"No seas patán, deja de babear y coge el dinero que necesites."

Asintió y recogió un par de sacos pequeños. No sabía cuánto sería en dinero muggle pero estaba seguro de que tenía suficiente por el momento. Cuando terminó, miró la bóveda nuevamente cerrada con lástima lo que causó otra carcajada de sus amigos.

Caminaron hacia afuera dejando al duende en su mesa de trabajo. Harry frunció el ceño al notar los ojos clavados en su espalda. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se dio media vuelta y sonrió a los duendes. _"Oblivio."_ Luego salió del banco con la nariz en alto, imitando a sus amigos sangre pura.

Blaise y Pansy lo miraban boquiabiertos, cada vez parecían más incrédulos.

"No acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer."

Se encogió de hombros. "Se ven como el tipo de criaturas que me entregarían a Voldemort sin pensarlo dos veces."

Ambos se estremecieron ante el nombre. "No puedes ir hechizando a todo el mundo", siseó Pansy.

"Es Harry Potter", dijo simplemente Blaise con el comienzo de una sonrisa en su rostro. "Así que, sí, creo que si puede."

"Vamos a ese lugar, parece divertido", pidió Harry para cambiar de tema.

Los adolescentes miraron una tienda llamativa en una esquina. Harry se acercó al escaparate de la tienda, donde los artículos giraban y chillaban. Leyó un papel que decía: '¿Por qué le inquieta el Innombrable? Debería preocuparse por Lord Kakadura. ¡La epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa el país!' Soltó una carcajada.

"Esto es muy bueno", rió y se lo enseñó a sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía divertido.

"No, mejor vamos a otro lugar", pidió Blaise.

"Sí, este lugar no es..."

Harry se encogió de hombros y entró ignorando los gritos de sus amigos. Hasta el momento, nunca habría imaginado a un mago haciendo una broma acerca de Voldemort por lo que le habían contado sus amigos. Sin embargo, el dueño de esa tienda usó una manera divertida de romper un tabú. Le agradaba, quien quiera que fuese se había ganado su respeto.

"Bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley"

Harry miró sorprendido a los dos pelirrojos exactamente iguales que estaban de pie frente a él. Habían hablado con una compenetración perfecta, como si estuviera ensayado. El apellido Weasley se le hizo conocido, probablemente de alguna de las veces que Blaise y Pansy se habían burlado de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Hola! Vuestro anuncio de ahí es genial."

"Al fin alguien que sabe apreciar un buen chiste—"

"—las personas que saben entender los chistes son las mejores personas—"

"—y las mejores personas son las más bienvenidas a nuestra tienda."

"Soy Fred y este es George."

"O este es Gred y yo soy Forge."

Harry rió de nuevo. "Yo soy Harry. Soy nuevo en esto de la magia y me han parecido interesantes vuestros productos."

Los gemelos compartieron una sonrisa lobuna. Uno de ellos, probablemente Fred, lo arrastró al interior de la tienda.

"Eres muy grande para ser un primer año, Harry."

"¿Si? Mi primo Dudders tiene mi edad y es como dos veces más grande que yo."

"¿Y vas a usar nuestros artilugios con tu primo grandullón?"

"No, es un muggle. Lo usaré con mis amigos... O si hago amigos en Hogwarts."

"¡Con nuestros productos los harás!", cantaron los dos.

"Tenemos estas plumas invisibles—"

"—ideales para los exámenes, ¡se borra en diez minutos!"

"Y un pergamino inservible—"

"—todo lo que escribas se borrará."

"¡Y chocolates rompedientes."

Harry rió con las payasadas de los dos hermanos. Los productos eran, sin duda, creativos. Harry no dudaba que se necesitaba inteligencia y mucho conocimiento de la magia para hacerlos.

"¿Los habéis inventado vosotros?", ambos asintieron a la vez. "Sois genios."

Sus rostros se iluminaron ante los halagos y le enseñaron más artículos. Harry fue agarrando los que más le gustaban. Pensaba usar las galletas de canarios la próxima vez que Pansy y Blaise fueran a su casa.

"Este es uno de nuestros mejores productos—"

"—¡orejas extensibles!—"

"—¿Harto de que te dejen de lado en conversaciones importantes?—"

"—¡Úsalas para enterarte de todo con gran discreción!"

"¡Es genial!", luego miró curioso. "¿Espiáis muchas conversaciones?"

"Las de los adultos, por supuesto."

"Nos ofende que nos dejen de lado con cosas importantes."

Harry asintió y se llevó un par. Siguió mirando los otros artículos cuando una bola de luz se paró frente a él.

"Uh..."

Era brillante como un sol, pero no le cegaba. Lo observó un poco más hasta que un par de ojos minúsculos de color amarillo le devolvieron la mirada. "¡Guau! ¿Qué es esto?"

George (o Fred) le lanzó una mirada triste. "Es nuestro lumos autónomo. No se vende mucho así que lo hemos retirado, pero parece que este se ha escapado."

"¿Y qué hace?"

"Es como el hechizo lumos pero autónomo", el otro gemelo se encogió de hombros. "Por eso no tiene éxito, no sirve de mucho."

La curiosa bolita entrecerró los ojos ofendida. Harry se enamoró. "Me la llevo."

"¿Qué?", preguntaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

"Decidme cuánto es todo más esto."

Se miraron entre ellos. "No es útil, solo puedes usarlo para buscar tu varita en la oscuridad si no la encuentras", advirtió uno.

"Y a veces es molesto, este en específico vuela por todas partes haciendo lo que quiere."

El niño se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Incluso una pequeña luz es efectiva contra la oscuridad, ¿verdad?", pensó en Voldemort ahí fuera matando a gente inocente con hechizos oscuros. "Además es linda, me gusta."

La bola revoloteó orgullosa y se paró en el hombro de Harry dándole calidez. Él rió. "Yo también le gusto, decidido."

Los gemelos se volvieron a mirar teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Al final, ambos sonrieron.

"Puedes llevarte nuestros productos gratis—"

"—pero solo por esta vez."

"Pero..."

"¡Encantado de conocerte, Harry—"

"—vuelve pronto a nuestra tienda—"

"—disfruta tu primer año en Hogwarts—"

"—¡y tráenos un inodoro!"

Los gemelos lo empujaron fuera de la tienda y le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Harry parpadeó confuso. Miró a su alrededor, Blaise y Pansy no estaban por ninguna parte. Suspiró con cansancio.

"Bueno", le dijo a la bola de luz. "Creo que estamos solos tu y yo."

La bola se acercó al dedo de Harry y lo acarició, sacándole una carcajada.

"Te voy a nombrar", anunció recordando uno de los libros que Pansy le había prestado. Apareció un nombre que le hizo pensar en una criatura blanca y linda como la pequeña bola luminosa. "Hedwig."

Hedwig pareció tan encantada con su nombre como él porque, por un segundo, la bola se hizo más grande y parpadeó. Harry rió con dulzura.

"¡Decidido, Hedwig! Ayúdame a buscar a Pansy y a Blaise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pensáis sobre Dudley? ¿Y Hedwig? En primer lugar pensé en conseguir a la Hedwig original (la lechuza) pero en realidad pensé que Harry no tendría tiempo de tomarle cariño como en los libros así que me decidí por esta pequeña cosita ❤ Gracias por leer!!


	4. Chapter 4

Encontró a sus amigos a unos metros de la tienda de los Weasley. Sus cabellos habían vuelto a su verdadero color y estaban charlando animosamente con un chico rubio de piel pálida.

Harry quedó cautivado. Era muy guapo, tenía su altura si no unos centímetros más, pero sus hombros eran más estrechos que los suyos. Sus rasgos eran finos y su mandíbula afilada. Y sus ojos piedras eran tan fríos que daban calor. O quizás era que él chico en sí era caliente. O que Hedwig le daba calor, lo que sea.

Se acercó sin dejar de mirar al niño. Blaise lo vio primero.

"¡Harry!", miró sus brazos llenos de productos de broma y suspiró. "La próxima vez que hagas eso te dejaremos aquí."

Él fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, desafiándolo a cumplir su amenaza. A su lado, Pansy arrulló.

"¿Qué es esto?", chilló. "Merlín, ¡qué adorable!"

Harry le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Es Hedwig. Es un lumos autónomo, los gemelos Weasley lo estaban retirando del mercado pero me pareció demasiado linda como para dejarla ir. Hedwig, estos son Blaise y Pansy."

Sus amigos encontraron a Hedwig tan linda como él. Mientras la bola rebotaba de uno a otro, Harry miró al rubio y se sobresaltó al ver que estaba siendo observado.

"Uh... ¿Hola? Soy Harry."

"Draco Malfoy. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?". Su voz salió fría y desinteresada, a Harry no le gustó mucho el tono.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y le negó discretamente. "No... ¿No tengo?"

Malfoy arqueó una ceja no muy divertido y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. "¿No tienes?"

"Bueno, si tengo pero no te lo quiero decir."

"¡Merlín, Harry!", se quejó Pansy. "No seas grosero con Draco o te hechizará para que se te caigan los dientes."

Él frunció el ceño cuando vio la sonrisa de Malfoy, como si fuera exactamente lo que estaba pensando hacer. Se cruzó de brazos. "Que lo intente."

"No, amigo, no", Blaise tiró de su brazo. "No puedes empezar una pelea aquí."

"Si no me mirara como si fuera una mierda en su zapato no tendría por qué empezar una pelea."

"Bueno, no tendría que mirarte como tal si fueras más decente."

"Draco, no lo provoques."

Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar y Harry, en un momento de furia infantil, aprovechó para lanzar una de las galletas de la tienda Weasley directa a su boca. Malfoy se atragantó por no masticarla pero terminó tragándola. En cuestión de segundos empezaron a salirle plumas una a una hasta que quedó convertido en un canario.

Sus amigos lo miraban como si hubiera profanado una tumba. Malfoy soltó un graznido, Harry sonrió y miró detrás del bote de galletas.

"Aquí dice que dura diez minutos, Malfoy. Deberían hacerlas más duraderas, te pegan las plumas."

Se dio la vuelta copiando la mirada altiva que siempre usaba Blaise y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

"¡Estás loco!", gritó Pansy cuando se alejaron del lugar. "Salazar, ha llegado mi hora. Draco nos va a matar a todos."

"No exageres."

Blaise tampoco parecía divertido. "¿En qué momento te parece brillante usar eso contra Draco Malfoy?"

"Mi primo me acosaba cuando era pequeño, después se dio cuenta de que eso estaba mal y me enseñó a enfrentar a los acosadores", dijo orgullosamente. "Ese Malfoy tiene pinta de acosador, sé reconocerlos después de tantos años viviendo con uno."

Hedwig, por el contrario, revoloteaba felizmente alrededor de las galletas. Al menos alguien apreciaba su ingenio contra personas desagradables.

Sus amigos parecían agotados, física y mentalmente. Pansy acabó la discusión diciendo: "Si Draco nos ataca la próxima vez que nos vea no dudaré en usarte como escudo."

Harry rodó los ojos y asintió, era justo. Siguió a sus amigos en silencio y entraron a un par de tiendas. Se quedó embobado con la escoba voladora más nueva, Saeta de Trueno. Se imaginó volando en ella, jugando al deporte que Blaise le había contado que jugaban los magos.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila. Pansy estuvo más que encantada de llevarlo a una tienda de túnicas y hacer que se probara las más caras. Compraron un helado y Harry quedó cautivado por la librería tan llena de biografías de magos interesantes.

"Se está haciendo tarde", advirtió Blaise sacándolo de su fantasía. "Ollivander va a cerrar en cualquier momento."

Asintiendo, se arrastraron a una esquina, Harry lanzó un hechizo de desilusión para los tres y caminaron silenciosamente al interior de la tienda de varitas. El anciano, Ollivander, miró con curiosidad al estante tras el que estaban escondidos pero no dio señales de haberlos visto. Esto se confirmó cuando, media hora después, dejó la tienda cerrada y se marchó.

"Hora de trabajar, muchachos", anunció Pansy.

Empezaron a bajar varitas de la estantería probando cada una. Cada vez que Harry cogía una varita, sucedía algún desastre. Se sintió mal cada vez que el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose retumbaba en la silenciosa tienda.

"Esto es interminable", se quejó Pansy tirando otra caja a una esquina del lugar.

"Malditas varitas", gruñó Harry después de otra hora. Con frustración se dejó caer al suelo y tiró de su cabello. "Ya está, me rindo, no necesito varita. Prefiero luchar con un lápiz..."

"Si se rinde tan fácilmente, señor Potter, no llegará a ninguna parte en esta guerra."

Los tres niños saltaron alarmados, se pusieron de pie en la montaña de varitas y los Slytherin se pusieron en guardia. Garrick Ollivander observó su reacción con diversión. Blaise amenazó. "Si haces algo te hechizaré."

"¿Ayudaros a encontrar una varita para el señor Harry Potter cuenta como hacer algo?"

"¿Y por qué nos ayudarías?"

"Rechazo los ideales de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Esa podría ser una razón. Pero debo admitir que la principal es el interés que siento por ti, Harry Potter", miró la montaña de varitas desechadas y volvió a mirar al niño. "Solo se me ocurre una varita, ha estado sin dueño durante mucho tiempo. Si esa es tu varita..."

Ahora Harry estaba curioso. Asintió y el hombre tomó esto como confirmación por lo que caminó hacia una estantería y levitó una pequeña caja al mostrador. La sacó y se la entregó a Harry.

En cuanto la varita entró en contacto con la palma de su mano, esta emitió una explosión de luz en la tienda. Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrar todas las varitas ordenadas en sus estanterías y todo lo que habían roto, reparado. Pansy soltó un jadeo encantado y Blaise algo que sonaba como un suspiro de cansancio.

Ollivander ignoró el arreglo que acababa de hacerle a su tienda y lo miró con ojos abiertos y atentos.

"Curioso... Muy curioso."

Los tres niños se miraron entre ellos. "Uh... ¿Qué es curioso, señor?"

"La cola de fénix cuya pluma contiene tu varita dio una pluma más. Solo una más. Es curioso que estuvieras destinado a esta varita cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz."

Pansy jadeó.

"¿Es por eso que esta varita tiene que ser mía?", preguntó disgustado. "¿Acaso voy a vivir siempre condicionado por lo que hizo ese hombre?"

"No, no, no, muchacho. El fénix que dio la pluma para tu varita no es otro que el gran Fawkes, el fénix de Albus Dumbledore. La varita escoge al mago. Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter. Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas."

Harry asintió, aún reacio a tomar la varita. Pagó siete galeones y agradeció al hombre mayor.

"Sentimos habernos colado en su tienda, señor."

Ollivander asintió con diversión. "Si vais a volver a hacer algo así deberíais ser más discretos."

Con una última despedida, los niños salieron, el callejón estaba prácticamente vacío. Se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una carcajada.

"No me lo puedo creer", lloró Blaise. "Si no fuéramos tan desconfiados habríamos terminado hace horas."

"Al menos", murmuró Pansy. "Harry no ha obliviado a nadie esta vez."

Harry rodó los ojos y agarró el brazo de su amiga para la aparición.

* * *

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su varita. No la había vuelto a usar desde que la compró un par de días antes.

Aunque Ollivander trató de tranquilizarlo, Harry era consciente de que su varita lo había elegido por ser el Chico-Que-Vivió. Ahí fuera, la gente haría lo mismo. Él no era un héroe y no quería que su vida entera estuviera condicionada por algo que ni siquiera era su mérito. Las palabras del anciano lo perturbaron más. _"Debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti. Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas..."_

¿Cómo podía vivir sabiendo que tenía algo en común con el asesino de sus padres?

Oyó un golpeteo de pies y su puerta se abrió bruscamente. Harry no se preocupó por guardar el instrumento antes de mirar a su primo.

"¡Felicidades, Harry!"

El niño atrajo en un fuerte abrazo al más escuálido. Harry rió. "Gracias, grandullón."

"Ven, vamos, te he preparado un desayuno de cumpleaños."

Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su sudadera y siguió a su primo a la cocina. Petunia estaba sentada tomando café mientras veía la televisión. La mujer desvió su atención para mirar a los niños y asintió.

"Felices dieciséis, Harry."

Harry asintió de vuelta. "Gracias tía Petunia."

Su relación nunca fue más lejos de eso, pero era suficiente. Ese comportamiento incómodo y cordial era mucho mejor que el desprecio que se tenían cuando aún vivían con Vernon.

Se sentó y dejó que su primo lo mimara un poco. Había más comida de lo que tres personas necesitaban, pero Harry comió todo lo que pudo para sacarle una sonrisa a Dudley. El niño llenó el silencio hablando con su madre sobre sus últimas recetas y la última práctica del equipo de rugby. Cuando el desayuno terminó, no se levantó. En cambio, miró a su tía fijamente.

"¿Necesitas algo?", preguntó ella cuando notó su mirada.

Harry sacó su varita y la puso en la mesa. Dudley no reaccionó pero Petunia se sobresaltó.

"Quería deciros que soy un mago."

Se quedaron en silencio, la mujer miró con los ojos muy abiertos el objeto.

Dudley lo rompió primero. "Er... ¿Es una nueva moda o algo?"

Negó. "Puedo hacer magia. Realmente no necesito varita para eso. ¿Recuerdas la vez que solté una serpiente en el zoológico y te dejé encerrado en su jaula?", Dudley arrugó la nariz. "Eso fue magia, aunque yo no lo sabía."

"Vernon", continuó, escupiendo el nombre con disgusto. "Siempre me golpeaba cuando pasaban esas cosas extrañas. Me llamaba monstruo. Yo creía que era simplemente odio irracional pero he llegado a la conclusión de que era odio hacia la magia", miró a su tía. "La tía Petunia también lo sabía."

La mujer no se dio por aludida, no apartó la mirada de la varita.

"A ver", pidió su primo. "Haz magia, Harry."

Tal y como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente, Harry movió una mano y los platos del desayuno se limpiaron solos y volaron ordenadamente hasta su armario. Dudley jadeó.

"¡Es de verdad!"

Harry asintió y miró a su tía. "¿Tía Petunia?"

"No sé qué quieres que te diga, Harry. Si fueras por mí, nunca te habrías convertido en esto pero lo llevas en la sangre."

"Me dijiste que mis padres eran unos borrachos cuando en realidad eran héroes."

"Vernon te lo dijo."

"Y nunca lo negaste."

Ella bajó la mirada. "¿Te irás?"

"Probablemente. Aún necesito pensarlo. El mundo mágico parece ser completamente diferente al nuestro, tendría que dejar la preparatoria, mi trabajo y mis amistades si quisiera irme. Además, ahora mismo es una situación complicada, una vez que me vaya no sé si podré volver."

"No lo entiendo", se quejó Dudley. "¿Por qué te irías?"

"El mundo mágico está en guerra, hay un mago malvado matando gente. Voy a enfrentarlo."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Porque él asesinó a mis padres y es cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentre también. A mi y a vosotros."

Dudley gimió. "¡Pues nos esconderemos! No puedes ir a pelear contra un asesino, Harry."

Harry sacudió la cabeza sin responder. Tras un rato en silencio, Petunia habló en voz baja.

"No fuiste el único que perdió gente aquella noche. Yo perdí a una hermana", su mirada era furiosa. "Y ahora estás a punto de quitarle a Dudley lo más cercano a un hermano para él."

Las líneas de la mujer lo sorprendieron bastante. Nunca habría adivinado que ella pensaba en Harry como un hermano para su hijo.

"Lo siento", fue lo único que pudo decir.

"No te vayas Harry...", intentó su primo. "No podemos hacerlo sin ti."

Él sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con su dinero ya cambiado a monedas muggle. Lo dejó en la mesa donde antes había estado su varita. "Aquí tendréis suficiente pero si necesitáis más solo tenéis que pedirlo. Tengo una bóveda a mi nombre en el banco mágico. El dinero que mis padres me dejaron", miró a Petunia, luego a su primo. "No me voy aún, pero para el final del verano probablemente me habré ido". Se levantó en silencio y salió de la cocina diciendo: "Gracias por el desayuno, Big D."

* * *

A veces, Pansy y Blaise no podían ir a su casa para entrenarlo. También estaban un poco asustados por lo que Malfoy podría hacer, no le explicaron mucho pero dejaron caer que tenía relaciones cercanas con Voldemort. Por lo tanto, muchas tardes Harry entrenaba los hechizos por sí mismo e intercambiaba lechuzas con sus amigos.

Era principios de agosto. Le habían informado que el tren para ir a Hogwarts salía el 1 de septiembre y, aunque los chicos estaban ideando una estrategia para pasar a Harry de contrabando, la idea más inteligente era escribirle a los responsables del colegio mágico.

El problema residía en que era demasiado arriesgado. Podrían interceptar su lechuza y Harry no estaba seguro de lo que haría si tuviera que lidiar con la gente sabiendo que estaba vivo y sin saber tanto sobre el mundo mágico. Además, ¿qué garantizaba que el director creería que el verdadero Harry Potter le había escrito? Al fin y al cabo Pansy le había dicho que hubieron cientos de impostores a lo largo de los años.

Mientras leía un libro sobre encantamientos, el timbre de la casa sonó y oyó a Dudley charlar con alguien. Después de un par de minutos, la voz alterada de su primo lo hizo bajar corriendo.

Dudley estaba en la puerta. Frente a él, un extraño hombre con túnicas y una barba blanca que le llegaba más allá del ombligo. Una de sus manos estaba más arrugada y ennegrecida que la otra. Harry se preguntó si se debía a algún tipo de enfermedad o accidente. Miró al anciano y bufó con voz aburrida.

"Bueno, Gandalf, Halloween no es hasta dentro de unos meses."

Dudley soltó una carcajada amortiguada por su mano. El hombre lo miró al oír su voz y soltó un jadeo suave que camufló rápidamente. El reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

"Harry...", arrastró su voz. "Así que es verdad. Estás vivo."

Él y su primo se miraron igualmente confusos.

"Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director de Hogwarts."

"Oh", exclamó Harry y luego sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Oh! Espera, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo sé que no eres un impostor?"

"Podemos hablar todo lo que quieras, muchacho, pero sería mejor dejarme entrar."

"Sí, Harry. Los vecinos no paran de mirar, me ha enseñado un truco de magia y creo que la señora que pasea a sus gatos lo ha visto."

Miró al hombre desconfiado pero aún así lo dejó entrar. Murmuró un suave _Revelio_ cuando el anciano pasó junto a él pero nada pasó así que no había ningún glamour en él o era demasiado poderoso como para que su magia pudiera anularlo.

Lo dirigió hacia el salón y lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón. Dudley revoloteó de un lado a otro, inquieto, con Hedwig sobre su cabeza. El lumos autónomo había amado a su primo tanto como el niño a la pequeña luz.

"Dudley, puedes irte a tu habitación o algo."

"Er... No. No voy a dejarte solo con este... señor."

El anciano sonrió. "No te preocupes, Harry, tu primo puede escuchar si quiere."

El niño mayor se sentó en el sofá grande y Harry lo siguió para estar a su lado, por si acaso. Había dejado su varita arriba pero confiaba en sus habilidades sin varita y en los hechizos que había estado aprendiendo.

"¿Cómo sé que no eres Voldemort haciéndose pasar por un hombre que he visto en toda mi vida?", se cruzó de brazos.

"Créeme, cuando veas a Voldemort lo reconocerás", rió el hombre. "Harry... Estoy muy feliz de verte a salvo. Creíamos que estabas muerto."

"Lo sé. ¿Cómo sabes entonces que no lo estoy?"

"No lo sabía", admitió. "Si lo hubiera sabido habría venido a por ti hace años. Lo que me alertó fue un mensaje de los duendes de Gringotts hace poco más de una semana. Dijeron que la bóveda de los Potter había sido abierta, sin embargo ninguno de ellos recordaba haberla abierto y tampoco a quién."

"Uh...", puso su cara seria más convincente y se quejó. "Qué groseros. Tuve que hacer todo un espectáculo para que me dejaran entrar y ya no se acuerdan de mi."

El hombre lo miró divertido. "¿Los obliviaste?"

"Sí...", admitió rendido.

"Bueno, no debería felicitarte por usar magia de forma irresponsable contra otras personas o criaturas pero habría sido un problema si los duendes hubieran hecho pública la noticia de que Harry Potter está vivo. Sobretodo porque sospechamos que sus lealtades están del otro lado."

"¡Lo sabía!", exclamó sobresaltando a Dudley. "Están con Voldemort, lo supuse en cuanto los vi". Dumbledore parpadeó un par de veces. Harry vaciló e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Bueno, no es habitual oír ese nombre en estos días. De hecho, estoy un poco confundido acerca de todo, muchacho, ¿cuánto sabes sobre la magia?"

"Hasta hace un mes y medio no sabía nada. Una bruja me encontró y me contó acerca de la magia y de Voldemort", agradeció la falta de estremecimiento por parte del hombre. "Y he aprendido algunos hechizos básicos. Queríamos contactar a alguien de Hogwarts pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo para que nos creyeras."

El hombre asintió. "Entonces... ¿Eres consciente de tu papel en la guerra?"

"¿Su papel en la guerra?", interrumpió Dudley atónito.

"Más o menos... Sé que hay una profecía que dice que soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort y que por ello la gente tiene fe ciega en mi. O la tendrán cuando sepan que estoy vivo."

"Tienes toda la razón, Harry. Has conseguido sobrevivir dos veces en las que debías estar muerto. El mundo cambiará cuando salga a la luz la verdad. Las lealtades también lo harán."

"¿Pero por qué Harry tiene que ir a la guerra?"

Dudley fue ignorado de nuevo. "Señor, la profecía dice que tengo un poder que él no conoce. ¿Qué es?"

"La razón por la que sobreviviste cuando Voldemort te lanzó la maldición asesina... Fue gracias a tu madre, gracias a su amor, ella te protegió de su ataque. Voldemort no conoce el amor, nunca lo hizo."

"¿Y dices que voy a derrotar a un mago genocida... con amor?"

Dumbledore rió. "Suena tonto pero te aseguro que la magia está muy ligada a los sentimientos", negó con la cabeza y lo miró de nuevo. "De cualquier manera, hay mucho más que deberíamos hablar, Harry, con las personas adecuadas. Te presentaré a la Orden del Fénix, los guerreros que lucharán a tu lado. También tenemos que hacer planes para prepararte para ir a la escuela."

La Orden del Fénix, se repitió en su cabeza. Cuando creía que su vida no podía volverse más surrealista, aparece un grupo nombrado como una asociación de caballeros de la Edad Media.

"Bueno. Solo quiero aclarar dos cosas", fulminó al mago adulto con la mirada sin ninguna vergüenza. "Uno, no soy una marioneta, si en algún momento siento que me estáis controlando me iré. Dos, no voy a matar a nadie."

El hombre parecía estar a punto de contradecirlo pero finalmente asintió y sonrió. "No vamos a controlarte, Harry, estamos de tu lado. Y te enseñaremos cómo enfrentar a Voldemort, no te preocupes por eso."

A su lado, un muy inquieto Dudley murmuró: "Malditos magos, están todos locos"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo tendremos al fin a la orden ❤ Porfa, si os está gustando no dudéis en dejar kudos y comentarios, me anima a seguir!!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry estaba inquieto. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Pansy o Blaise sobre la visita de Dumbledore del día anterior por lo que se vio confiando en el hombre pese a las quejas incansables de su primo.

"No te preocupes, muchacho", animó el hombre mayor notando su nerviosismo. "Todos te amarán."

Se mordió la lengua para no dar una respuesta sarcástica. Sintió a Hedwig posándose en su cabeza y de inmediato su cuerpo se relajó. Se bajaron del Autobús Noctámbulo y se tambaleó mareado. Fue la peor experiencia sobre ruedas de su vida, superando aquella vez que uno de sus amigos mayores, Alex, estrelló un coche contra un enorme sauce en un parque cuando volvían borrachos de una fiesta. Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, echaría de menos a sus amigos del instituto y esperaba que los magos fueran tan divertidos como los muggles. Pansy y Blaise no parecían el tipo de persona que estrellarían el coche de sus padres contra un árbol pero quién sabe, quizás habría alguien así. 

No tuvieron que caminar mucho antes de llegar a su destino.

"Aquí estamos, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place."

Harry miró la sucia fachada del edificio, luego al director. "Uh... ¿Señor? No hay número 12."

Y justo en ese momento, el edificio comenzó a moverse y una puerta más apareció entre el 11 y el 13.

"Malditos magos, están todos locos", masculló citando a su primo Dudley mientras seguía a Dumbledore al interior de la casa.

'La sede de la Orden', como el anciano la había llamado, era fea, olía a humedad y a polvo. Era demasiado oscura, el pasillo muy estrecho y oía una voz susurrante en todas partes. Dumbledore caminó con pasos silenciosos por lo que él hizo lo mismo, apurando sus pasos para no quedarse atrás. El hombre mayor se detuvo en una puerta. Las personas que estaban dentro dejaron de hablar, Harry no podía verlos pero oyó la voz dulce de una mujer.

"Oh, Albus, bienvenido. Estaba sirviendo la cena, ¿quieres sentarte?"

"Gracias Molly pero ya he cenado. Por otro lado, a nuestro invitado podría interesarle la oferta."

Harry asintió para sí mismo y levantó la mirada cuando Dumbledore entró a la sala y lo dejó a la vista de todos. El sonido de algo rompiéndose lo sobresaltó. Había mucha gente en la sala, una mitad sentada en la larga mesa y otra de pie, repartidos alrededor de la habitación.

La mayoría lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Algunos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, lo miraron con curiosidad pero los más viejos le dieron miradas conmocionadas de reconocimiento. Harry se asombró con sorpresa y se relajó cuando vio que los gemelos Weasley le sonreían desde un lateral de la mesa. La horda de pelirrojos a su alrededor debían ser parte de su familia.

Harry miró al hombre que estaba de pie, el vaso roto estaba a un lado de su silla caída en el suelo. Tenía el cabello negro rizado y sus ojos de color gris estaban abiertos de forma exagerada. Sin embargo, no fue él el que rompió el silencio. Fue otro hombre, uno con el cabello castaño veteado de gris y un rostro exhausto pero amable que lo miraba con la misma conmoción que el resto.

"¿James? No...", un par de segundos después ensanchó los ojos más, si eso era posible. "¿Harry?"

Harry apretó los labios y asintió, sintiéndose tonto por actuar tan tímido.

"Sí, señor. Me llamo Harry Potter."

Con esas palabras, el caos se desató. Uno de los pelirrojos más jóvenes se atragantó con lo que sea que estaba bebiendo y la chica linda de cabello castaño a su lado le dio golpes descuidadamente mientras lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. La mujer del lado del hombre que había hablado, que llevaba el cabello de color rosa chicle, se cayó de la silla.

El resto de ellos no se movió. Lo observaban como un animal salvaje, uno que atacaría si hacían mucho ruido. Nadie volvió a moverse hasta que el hombre de los rizos se desmayó.

Hubo un grito colectivo de "¡Sirius!" antes de que la que debía ser la matriarca de los pelirrojos le gritara a su ejército de niños para que ayudaran al hombre. Un hombre negro barrió los cristales del vaso roto con un hechizo para evitar, sabiamente, que sucedieran más desgracias.

Cuando las voces se calmaron un poco, Harry pudo oír la voz murmurante de un elfo doméstico en la esquina de la sala. Era más feo, arrugado y, supuso, anciano que el elfo de Pansy. La criatura se frotó las manos como lo haría el villano malvado de un película y dijo para sí mismo: "El amo Sirius no ha muerto de un ataque al corazón. Qué desgraciado es Kreacher, qué destino tan bonito hubiera sido si el canalla hubiera muerto de una vez por todas."

Otro hombre, uno que podría protagonizar una película de terror con sus cicatrices y un ojo que revoloteaba en todas las direcciones apuntó su varita hacia Harry. Sin embargo, no fue él quien encendió las alarmas del chico.

En una esquina, bañado en la oscuridad, un hombre lo observaba amenazante. Llevaba una capa negra, a juego con su cortina de pelo azabache grasiento y una nariz muy grande que se arrugaba con asco. Cuando captó su mirada, su expresión cambió rápidamente a rabia, como si Harry hubiera hecho algo para ofenderlo personalmente.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Guardaría a ese hombre en algún lugar de su mente, no le gustaba la gente que lo juzgaba sin conocerlo así que le daría motivos para odiarlo.

Pero entonces, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Inclinó la cabeza sintiendo que Hedwig caía con el movimiento, entrecerró los ojos hacia el hombre de las cicatrices que lo apuntaba con su varita y siseó. "Si no quieres que te meta ese palo por el culo bájalo ahora mismo."

Dumbledore lo miró con reproche por su vocabulario y la mujer Weasley jadeó. Sin embargo, sus hijos soltaron una carcajada grupal.

"¿Qué es esto, Albus?", no alejó su ojo bueno del niño ni bajó la varita. "Harry Potter está muerto."

"Ah, ¿si?", Harry se enfurruñó. "¿Me vas a decir tú a mí si estoy vivo o muerto?"

"Moody, baja tu varita", ordenó el hombre que habló primero mientras se movía para ayudar a la mujer del pelo rosa a levantarse del suelo.

El hombre loco, Moody, hizo caso al fin y bajó la varita pero no la guardó. "Remus, no puedes pretender que esto es normal."

Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Después le lanzó una sonrisa suave al niño. "Harry, debe ser abrumador estar ahí parado recibiendo miradas extrañas. Ven, siéntate."

La mujer Weasley lo tomó como señal para actuar y saltó hacia él.

"Oh, querido. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley", ella lo agarró de los hombros y lo sentó entre Remus y la silla del hombre que se había desmayado. Luego convocó un plato y lo llenó de estofado. "Estás muy delgado, hijo. Come, come."

Harry asintió pero no tocó la comida. En cambio, miró a Remus y luego al hombre desmayado en un diván transfigurado.

"¿Estará bien?", preguntó preocupado.

"Lo estará. Sirius es un hombre fuerte", sonrió.

Parpadeó con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Tres años antes, las noticias de un asesino fugitivo aterrorizaron a todas las personas del país. Su tía comenzó a llevarlos a él y a Dudley all colegio para que nunca fueran solos por la calle, era imposible olvidar aquel nombre.

"Sirius... ¿Como Sirius Black?"

El hombre lo miró un poco sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, considerando que su fuga de una de las prisiones más peligrosas fue noticia durante un año entero..."

"Harry, confía en mi. Sirius es inocente", aseguró Dumbledore desde algún lugar detrás suya.

Miró de nuevo al hombre desmayado con una expresión pensativa y luego se encogió de hombros. Comparado con ese Moody o con el hombre grasiento, un Sirius Black muy delgado y desmayado era poca amenaza.

"Albus", una mujer mayor con sombrero de bruja que estaba de pie al fondo de la habitación habló. "Estaba confusa cuando nos citaste para una reunión tan imprevista pero ahora... Creo que tienes mucho que explicar."

"Lo sé, Minerva, todo a su tiempo. Dejemos que Harry termine su cena y se adapte a todas las miradas indiscretas que está recibiendo. Despertaremos a Sirius para que podamos hablar."

La mujer suspiró y miró al niño. "Señor Potter, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall."

"Es profesora de Transfiguración en Hogwarts, Harry."

Harry asintió y murmuró. "Encantado."

Otros magos se presentaron como Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Nymphadora Tonks y un montón de nombres que Harry no pudo recordar.

"Eres clavado a tu padre, Harry", dijo Shacklebolt.

"Salvo por los ojos", habló Remus con voz suave. "Los ojos son de Lily."

Diggle tenía una gran sonrisa. "Comprendo la reacción de Sirius. Yo mismo me habría desmayado si no hubiera estado tan asombrado"

"¿Conocíais a mis padres?", preguntó asombrado.

"La mayoría sí. Sirius y Remus mejor que nadie."

Harry miró boquiabierto al hombre castaño. Él le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Podemos hablar de eso luego, cuando Sirius despierte."

Asintió y los Weasley tomaron su turno de presentaciones. Harry intentó memorizar sus nombres. El patriarca era Arthur, un hombre alegre. Los hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie, parecían el tipo de hermanos que Harry siempre deseó tener. El menor de los varones se presentó como Ron y su hermana Ginny. La niña linda de pelo castaño junto a Ron se llamaba Hermione Granger.

"Encantado de verte de nuevo, Harry—"

"—es genial que nos encontremos tan pronto."

Harry le sonrió a los gemelos, agradecido por tener cerca a alguien que conoce.

"También me alegro de veros, Fred, George."

Ron abrió la boca exageradamente mirando entre sus hermanos y Harry.

"Espera, ¿conocéis a Harry Potter?"

Su madre apareció detrás de él mirando a los gemelos de brazos cruzados, como si hubieran hecho algo muy malo.

"Yo también me pregunto lo mismo."

"No sabíamos que era Harry Potter", admitió uno de ellos.

"Vino a nuestra tienda el otro día."

"Vuestros productos son geniales", Harry les dio una sonrisa soñadora mientras jugaba con Hedwig. "Funcionan tan bien..."

Los gemelos pusieron sonrisas idénticas. "Cuéntanos, cuéntanos cómo les fue a tus víctimas."

"Solo lo he usado una vez", admitió. "Las galletas de canario. Convertí a un tal Draco Malfoy en un canario en medio del Callejón Diagon."

Hermione y Ron se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron a Harry esperando una confirmación de que era real. Cuando asintió, el pelirrojo estalló en una carcajada.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!"

"¡A Malfoy de todas las personas!", exclamó la niña.

Remus resopló a su lado. Harry lo miró de manera inquisitiva. Él sonrió.

"Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ahora estoy más seguro.", sonrió.

Harry miró al hombre con sorpresa por su declaración. Oyó un gruñido de parte del hombre grasiento de la esquina, Remus solo sonrió de nuevo.

Dumbledore dio un paso para llamar su atención y sonrió. "Creo que ya habéis tenido tiempo para asimilar estas grandes noticias. Ahora, Harry, ¿qué tal si ponemos al día a los miembros de la orden?"

Harry aceptó y Remus despertó a Sirius con un _Enervate_. Sirius Black abrió sus ojos extremadamente grises y lanzó una mirada loca en todas las direcciones. Cuando se calmó, su mirada se centró en Harry. El hombre parecía tan frágil que Harry tuvo miedo de que se volviera a desmayar. Su rostro cambió de incredulidad a dolor constantemente hasta que pudo formular una frase.

"Eres... Estás vivo."

"Estoy vivo", se encogió de hombros y decidió añadir para simplificar las cosas: "Y voy a luchar contra Voldemort."

Una ola de estremecimientos y jadeos rodeó la mesa. Sirius y Remus estaban muy serios y la señora Weasley lo miró como si hubiera dicho que mataría a uno de sus hijos.

"Harry, querido... Eso es..."

"Quiero dejar muy claro que aún no tengo claro mis intenciones, así como mi papel real en la guerra. Se supone que tengo que matar a Voldemort pero no estoy dispuesto a matar a nadie, lo siento si pensáis que podéis usarme como vuestro asesino a sueldo solo porque una profecía predijo algo que no tiene sentido. Por el momento, quiero ayudaros porque los muggles son una parte importante de mi vida, no quiero que se vean involucrados en una guerra de magos."

El hombre grasiento gruñó de nuevo y habló por primera vez. "¿Entonces qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Crees que nos vamos a arrodillar ante ti porque sí? La fama no lo es todo, Potter."

"Severus...", advirtió Dumbledore.

Harry miró con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre grasiento. "Bueno, ciertamente no pareces del tipo que se arrodillaría ante mi. Con esos aires de hombre malvado uno pensaría que trabajas para Voldemort si no estuvieras aquí ahora mismo."

Algunos se tensaron a su alrededor y Harry arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. No podía ser que había dado en el clavo, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué dejarían a alguien del otro bando estar aquí?

"Veo que has heredado las peores cualidades de tu padre", lo miró de arriba abajo. "Las cuales podrían ser todas."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Cuidado con lo que dices de mi padre con esa sucia boca."

Sirius soltó una carcajada liberando su tensión. "Bien dicho, Harry."

"Bueno", Moody interrumpió el regodeo de su padrino. "Como Snape ha dicho, la fama no lo es todo. Al menos necesitamos saber que eres un mago. Podrías ser el verdadero Harry Potter", dijo con un tono que admitía que él mismo lo dudaba. "Pero también podrías ser un squib."

"Un squib", rió Sirius. "Si antes de cumplir un año ya estaba mostrando magia accidental."

Harry ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Remus parecía estar recordando lo mismo que el hombre porque soltó una carcajada.

"Una vez cambiaste el color de pelo de James. Conseguimos revertirlo... Casi entero."

"Sus cejas siguieron de color azul durante una semana entera", continuó su padrino. "Lily estaba avergonzada de salir a la calle con tu padre."

Le sonrió a los dos hombres. Estaba sorprendido de saber que los había conocido anteriormente, el recuerdo sonaba completamente doméstico.

"Entonces sí, puedo hacer magia. Pero si queréis una demostración solo tenéis que pedirlo", miró a Moody y al hombre grasiento con desafío.

Al principio, pensó en lanzar un _Tarantallegra_ contra el elfo que había murmurado cosas groseras sobre Sirius Black. Sin embargo, aún no estaba seguro de si confiaba en esas personas, al menos no en todas, por lo que decidió que no mostraría todas sus capacidades. 

Movió el tenedor vagamente y lanzó un _Bombarda_ a la lámpara que estaba sobre el tal Snape. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando el hombre se sacudió los restos de la lámpara y lo miró furioso con una vena muy resaltada en su frente. Sirius aplaudió con una carcajada contento como un niño. Era gratificante ver que los demás se sentían igual respecto al hombre porque parecían encantados de haber presenciado el hechizo.

"Vaya, lo siento. _Reparo_ ", los cristales encima del hombre se movieron para regresar al lugar donde pertenecían. "Como ves puedo usar magia pero descubrí que era un mago hace poco más de un mes así que aún no lo controlo muy bien."

Su amplia sonrisa decía que estaba mintiendo, no trató de hacerles creer lo contrario.

Ron interrumpió diciendo. "Ha sido realmente genial pero, ¿acaso vamos a ignorar que acaba de hacer todo eso con un tenedor?"

"¿Haces eso mucho?", preguntó Hermione.

"¿Magia sin varita o explotar cosas?"

"Ambas", rió uno de los gemelos.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es más cómodo así. Y me gustan las explosiones, fue el primer hechizo que hice cuando aprendí que era un mago."

"¿Entonces no tienes varita?"

"Tengo", ni siquiera hizo el amago de buscarla. "Pero no me gusta mi varita."

"¿Por qué?"

Frunció el ceño. "Esa pregunta es muy personal."

"Pero es muy impresionante, Harry", habló por primera vez el señor Weasley. "¿Y cómo descubriste que eras un mago?"

Esa pregunta, por supuesto, atrajo la atención de todos. 

"Estaba en un bar muggle después de trabajar", ignoró las preguntas curiosas de '¿trabajas?' o '¿frecuentas muchos bares?' y continuó recordando el día en que su vida cambió. "Conocí a una chica de mi edad, no sé si la conocéis, Pansy Parkinson."

"¿Pansy Parkinson?", chilló Hermione incrédula. "¿En un bar muggle?"

Harry asintió. "Entonces ella me dijo que era una bruja y que yo era un mago y me contó toda la historia sobre mi y Voldemort."

"Oh. ¿Y cómo descubrió Parkinson que eras tú?", preguntó Ron distraído mientras bebía de su vaso. "¿Usaste magia accidental?"

"Uh, no. Estábamos comiéndonos la boca y vio mi cicatriz."

El niño se ahogó. "Ah", dijo simplemente Hermione. 

Sirius soltó una carcajada. "Ese es mi ahijado", señaló con orgullo.

"¡¿Pansy Parkinson estaba en un bar muggle besando a Harry Potter?!"

"No seas mojigato, Weasley, solo era un beso."

"Pues claro", dijo sonrojado. "No es como si hubieras llegado a más con ella."

Harry suspiró lastimosamente. "Si... Por desgracia."

"Qué-"

"¡Suficiente!", Hermione chilló. "¿Y entonces te ha estado enseñando magia? No suena como la misma Parkinson que conocemos."

"Entonces no la conocéis muy bien. Ella y Blaise me han estado ayudando todo el tiempo, incluso me acompañaron al Callejón Diagon."

"¿También conoces a Zabini? ¿Eres un imán de Slytherins o qué?"

"Puede ser", rió y miró al resto. "De todos modos, agradecería que mantengáis sus nombres fuera de esto. Sus familias son neutrales pero no podemos descartar que Voldemort vaya a reclutarlos en cualquier momento."

"Ese es un buen pensamiento de guerra", señaló Shacklebolt. "Tranquilo, nada sale de aquí."

"Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo en que este Harry Potter es el verdadero", Moody farfulló ante las palabras del director. "Creo que deberíamos tener esa reunión de emergencia por la que os he llamado."

"Bien. Niños fuera", ordenó la señora Weasley.

Todos los niños, desde Fred y George hasta los tres menores, salieron mascullando quejas. Ron se quedó en la puerta mirando a Harry expectante, los adultos también le dieron esa mirada. 

"¿Qué? ¿Yo también tengo que salir?"

"Por supuesto, Harry, eres un niño."

Frunció el ceño. "Pero estáis discutiendo sobre mi, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí."

"Lo sabemos, muchacho, pero no puedes estar aquí mientras hablamos."

"Pero..."

"Harry"

Aunque el tono de Remus no era autoritario, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza con vergüenza y levantarse para salir. A mitad del camino, se giró para mirar a Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados, muy disgustado por tener que salir a pesar de que lo había arrastrado aquí.

"Recuerda lo que dije ayer", dijo en un tono bajo pero severo. "No voy a ser vuestra marioneta. Si no hay un trato de igual a igual, no trabajaré con vosotros en esta maldita guerra."

Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Un ensordecedor alarido al fondo del pasillo lo sobresaltó.

"¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre! ¡Mestizos! ¡Mutantes! ¡Monstruos! ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo se atreven a contaminar la casa de mis padres?"

Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Buen trabajo, amigo. Has despertado a Walburga Black."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llego un día tarde pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo ❤ Gracias por leer!!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se encontró con cinco nuevos amigos para el final del día. Hermione y los Weasley eran completamente agradables, se sintió cómodo con ellos a pesar de que estaba de mal humor. Ron y su novia —Harry tuvo que admitir que eran una pareja extraña— le contaron sobre sus años anteriores en Hogwarts.

Sus historias eran completamente diferentes a las de Pansy y Blaise. No sabía que en Hogwarts podías encontrar un bebé dragón, por ejemplo. Escuchó atentamente a Hermione cuando le contó la historia acerca de la inocencia de su padrino.

Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y corrió a Hogwarts para encontrar al verdadero asesino y traidor, Peter Pettigrew que resultó ser la rata vieja de Ron. Después de eso hicieron un juicio usando _Veritaserum_ y lo consideraron finalmente inocente. Sin embargo, 12 años en la prisión mágica no eran fáciles y menos aún con la noticia que le dieron después. Cuando Sirius oyó que Harry estaba desaparecido y probablemente muerto, cayó en una depresión de la que aún no se había recuperado.

Harry sintió mucha lástima por su padrino y también por su amigo, Remus Lupin, quien había escapado de aquella noche de Halloween con la pérdida de tres amigos y la traición de otro de ellos.

"¡Y Hogwarts ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos!"

"Vaya", Harry suspiró asombrado. "Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verlo."

"Sí... Pero al final el torneo fue solo una distracción. Mientras Cedric Diggory ganaba el torneo, un Mortífago estaba realizando un ritual en alguna parte para traer de vuelta a Quien-Tú-Sabes."

"¿Y cómo descubrió el director que Voldemort había regresado?"

"Porque... Profanaron la tumba de Lily Potter. Se necesitaban huesos de su enemigo para resucitarlo, tu madre fue su enemiga más grande a parte de ti. Dumbledore dice que ella tuvo un gran papel en su caída cuando desviaste la maldición asesina."

Harry se sintió enfermo.

"¿Que hicieron qué?"

"¡Ron! ¡Eres un insensible!", Hermione corrió para abrazar al niño de pelo negro. "Lo siento, Harry. Sé que no es algo agradable de escuchar."

Dio un suspiro húmedo en los brazos de la niña.

"Como sea, soy muy bueno haciendo enemigos."

Ron rió aligerando el ambiente. "Eso no lo dudo. Primero Malfoy y ahora con Snape... Estás loco, no hay otra explicación."

"No me gusta la gente que me mira como si fuera una mierda en su zapato. ¿Habéis visto a ese hombre grasiento? Me miraba como si hubiera matado a su perro."

Hermione le acarició el brazo. "No es nada personal... Trata así a todos sus alumnos."

Harry la miró incrédulo. "¿Es profesor?"

"Sí, de Pociones en Hogwarts."

"Mierda", graznó. "Acabo de hacerme enemigo de un profesor y la escuela ni siquiera me han aceptado aún."

"Aunque probablemente era personal así que no cambia mucho", intervino Ginny y miró a los otros niños. "¿No habéis visto cómo odia a Sirius y Remus? Probablemente sea una historia de cuando estaban en el colegio. Seguro que también odia a tu padre."

"Pues como vuelva a hablar mal de mi padre..."

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver la cabeza colorada de Molly Weasley. Cuando vio a los niños, sonrió. 

"Querido", se dirigió a Harry. "Ya ha acabado la reunión, ven conmigo. Te contaremos lo que hemos hablado."

Se puso de pie de un salto y sus nuevos amigos lo imitaron. La señora Weasley frunció el ceño y los detuvo. 

"¿Y vosotros dónde vais? Es hora de dormir, vamos, todos a la cama."

"Pero Harry..."

"Harry nada, a dormir he dicho."

Salió de la habitación con el niño y cerró de un portazo. Lo guió hacia la cocina donde estuvieron un rato antes. Harry se inquietó incluso sabiendo que no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

"Gracias por traerlo, Molly", Remus agarró a Harry y lo arrastró a una esquina de la mesa. La habitación estaba considerablemente más vacía que antes, tan solo quedaba el señor Weasley con sus hijos mayores rezagados en una esquina de la habitación y Dumbledore con Sirius y Tonks en la otra esquina. Remus lo dirigió a ese lugar y lo sentó suavemente.

"Harry", habló Dumbledore inmediatamente. "Espero que no te hayamos ofendido al dejarte fuera de esto. Los miembros de la Orden son viejos, han pasado ya por dos guerras, no es el mejor ambiente para un niño."

Se tragó las ganas de hacer un berrinche y se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado. "Claro, entiendo."

"Perfecto", sonrió el anciano ajeno al sarcasmo. "Hemos estado discutiendo cosas simples. La Orden ha decidido que, efectivamente, el mejor lugar para ti ahora mismo es Hogwarts. Allí Voldemort no podrá alcanzarte jamás. Mientras tanto te quedarás aquí, Remus y Sirius te ayudarán a aprender los hechizos básicos para que no estés tan perdido. El..."

"Alto ahí", interrumpió. "¿Quedarme aquí? ¿Por qué decidirías eso por tu cuenta?"

"Vivir con tu tía es seguro para ti, Harry, pero no podemos dejar que salgas y alguien te reconozca. Es más seguro para ti estar aquí, podrás aprender también con los niños, la señorita Granger es bastante inteligente y puede ayudarte a ponerte al día más rápido."

"Pero yo..."

Vio a Sirius rodar los ojos hacia Dumbledore y le guiñó un ojo a su ahijado. "Sí, claro que sí director. Entonces, como iba diciendo, Harry es libre de ir donde quiera. Si necesita protección, iré con él."

"Uh... Realmente lo agradezco, Sr. Black, pero creo que llamas mucho la atención..."

Sirius sonrió con todos sus dientes antes de desaparecer de su asiento. Harry miró la silla vacía, boquiabierto, antes de que su mirada se encontrara con los ojos grises de un perro negro.

"¡Oh, dios mío!", saltó. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

Harry parpadeó y encontró de nuevo el rostro sonriente de su padrino.

"Soy un animago. Tu padre también lo era."

Recordó la historia de Hermione sobre la rata de Ron y asintió con admiración, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Eso es increíble."

La Sra. Weasley no parecía muy contenta. "Sirius, no creo que seas el más adecuado para..."

"Exacto, así que Harry ya tiene un guardaespaldas disponible en todo momento. Gracias, Dumbledore, Moony y yo le contaremos el resto", se levantó y tiró del brazo de Harry a la salida de la cocina ignorando las quejas de la mujer pelirroja. Harry sintió a Remus tras él. Sirius los condujo a una sala igual de tétrica que el resto de la casa y, sin previo aviso, lo asfixió en un abrazo que tenía demasiada fuerza para venir de alguien tan desnutrido.

"Canuto, no lo estás dejando respirar", se quejó Remus con una sonrisa.

"Harry, estoy tan feliz de verte", Sirius se separó un poco y puso sus manos en cada hombro del menor. "Eres idéntico a James, pero también tienes tanto de Lily en ti... Es como volver al pasado."

Harry no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa sincera y tímida. "Yo... No sé mucho sobre mis padres, nunca los he visto."

"¿Ni siquiera en fotos?", Remus frunció el ceño cuando él sacudió la cabeza. 

Sirius gritó. "¡Kreacher, tráeme el viejo álbum de fotos de mi habitación!"

El elfo cumplió la orden inmediatamente a pesar de sus quejas. Se sentaron en el incómodo sofá y los dos adultos mostraron fotos de su juventud, intercambiando bromas, anécdotas e historias. Mientras los oía hablar, Harry no pudo evitar corresponder el cariño incondicional que Sirius y Remus profesaban hacia él. Charlar con ellos se sentía natural, estaba mucho más cómodo que en cualquiera de sus conversaciones con su tía, su jefe o alguno de los otros adultos que hayan estado presentes en su vida.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido en el hombro de Sirius, pero sus sueños fueron pacíficos.

Vivir en Grimmauld Place era agobiante. Demasiado cansino comparado con la tranquilidad de la casa en la que vivía con su tía y Dudley. Este último se había quejado al verlo marchar y le hizo prometer que volvería a visitarlos algún día. Harry, por supuesto, desvió la atención de su primo a cualquier otro tema para evitar hacer promesas que no sería capaz de cumplir. En cambio, le pidió que avisara a sus amigos, Pansy y Blaise, de que no podría verlos hasta el 1 de Septiembre, ya que eventualmente aparecerían en su casa para exigir una explicación sobre la ausencia de cartas de su amigo.

Lo único bueno que tenía la casa eran sus habitantes. Los Weasley y Hermione vivían allí con Sirius por lo que nunca era aburrido. Remus y Tonks, que estaban casados para la infinita sorpresa de Harry, los visitaban casi a diario. A veces habían reuniones pero Harry no solía encontrarse con los otros miembros de la Orden.

Hermione, que se había convertido en una gran confidente en poco tiempo, le enseñó tantas cosas que Harry pensó que ya estaba listo para graduarse. Sumado a lo que había leído en los libros de Pansy, tenía la teoría de todo casi completa. 

Sirius y, principalmente, Remus le enseñaron todos los hechizos que pudieron. _Expelliarmus_ era tan fácil como respirar y los hechizos no verbales eran una gran adición a su magia sin varita. Sin embargo, fue otro hechizo el que se convirtió en su favorito.

Al principio, Harry ignoró ese hechizo porque no lo consideró necesario o útil. Después de una de las charlas corazón a corazón con Sirius donde le contó las atrocidades que vivió en Azkaban, comenzó a interesarse más. El encantamiento Patronus conjuraba un guardián mágico, servía como mensajero o como protector contra criaturas oscuras como los dementores. Se trataba de una proyección de los recuerdos felices de un mago y era lo más feliz que Harry había escuchado desde que se unió al mundo mágico.

Era un hechizo complejo y suponía un gran reto, sobre todo si se trataba de un patronus corpóreo. Remus aseguró que él podría hacerlo pero que llevaría meses. Es por ello que se sintió más orgulloso de sí mismo que en toda su vida cuando, al cuarto día de comenzar sus estudios sobre este encantamiento, un pequeño cervatillo plateado salió de su varita.

Sirius estaba extasiado. Remus lo miró con un orgullo similar al de un padre y el corazón de Harry se hinchó.

"Un patronus por lo general toma la forma del animal con el que comparten una afinidad muy profunda", Harry lo sabía, había escuchado mil veces las historias de su padrino y su profesor, pero aún así ensanchó su sonrisa al escucharlo de nuevo. "Harry, la forma animaga de tu padre era un ciervo."

"Lo sé", sonrió.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", asintió con los ojos brillantes.

Harry le sonrió al hombre y miró a su padrino. Sirius le dio una sonrisa lobuna antes de convertirse en un perro negro y lanzarse sobre el niño para llenarle la cara de besos. 

"¡Canuto! ¡Detente!", chilló entre risas. Su padrino soltó un aullido y volvió a lamer su rostro. 

Remus resopló rodando los ojos. "Canuto, deja de hacer el payaso. Harry, has trabajado suficiente por hoy, puedes descansar."

"Está bien", logró quitarse al perro de encima y se dejó caer en un sofá con un suspiro, aún afectado por las risas. Cuando su padrino volvió a su forma humana, Harry le sonrió. "¿Me cuentas otra historia?"

"Bien, ¿qué podría contarte hoy...?"

"Harry, Sirius", Remus interrumpió. "Cuando terminéis vuestra historia quiero deciros algo, nos vemos en la cocina."

Los dos, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se miraron entre ellos con confusión antes de asentir. Remus les dio una sonrisa nerviosa y salió.

"Dora está embarazada."

La cocina quedó en silencio. Tonks tenía una mano en su estómago con una sonrisa mientras que Remus los miraba a todos incómodo y expectante. Molly Weasley fue la primera en reaccionar.

"¡Enhorabuena! Enhorabuena Tonks, querida" saltó de su asiento para besar las mejillas de la mujer y abrazó al hombre. "Tú también, Remus, felicidades, vas a ser un gran padre."

Los niños Weasley felicitaron al matrimonio y Hermione se lanzó en una charla animada con la mujer pelirrosa antes de prometer que buscaría en la biblioteca Black cualquier libro que necesitara. Sirius se levantó con una enorme sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo.

"¡Lobo astuto! ¿Qué diría James si te viera? Siempre afirmó que él sería el único con descendencia y mira ahora."

Remus se rió. Harry no pudo evitar notar que no parecía tan emocionado como debería estar un futuro padre. Entrecerró los ojos y solo cambió su expresión para felicitar a Tonks con un abrazo.

"Remus", dijo cuando llegó a él. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Él asintió. "De hecho también tengo algo que decirte", salieron de la cocina y Harry lo llevó al salón principal pero ninguno de los dos hizo un amago de sentarse en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y observó al adulto con una mirada seria y una ceja arqueada, esperando pacientemente a que se rompiera.

Y lo hizo.

"Esto es un error", Remus se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. "Estoy tan arrepentido... No debería haberme casado con ella, y mucho menos esto."

"Así que esa es la razón por la que estás tan incómodo", dedujo Harry sin emoción en su voz. "¿Todo por una crisis?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

"No es una crisis, Harry, no lo entiendes porque apenas acabas de entrar al mundo mágico. Tú sabes lo que soy."

"Un hombre lobo", recordó él. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?", repitió, su tono de voz se elevó con indignación. "¡He convertido a mi esposa en una marginada! Y el niño... Ese niño... No podría perdonarme si él fuera como yo. Un niño inocente... ¡No merece un padre como yo!"

Harry solo esperó con su rostro impasible. Ante la falta de respuesta, el hombre continuó despotricando.

"No sé qué hacer. Y si ese niño por algún milagro no es como yo, lo mejor es que me mantenga fuera de su camino. Es lo mejor, si no hubiera una guerra yo ya... Ya me habría ido. No puedo hacerles esto, no puedo quedarme..."

Cuando Remus al fin se apagó, la sala quedó fría. Harry resopló antes de sentarse en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. "Entonces", comenzó. "¿Ya has terminado de decir tonterías?"

El adulto lo miró incrédulo. "¿Tonterías?", parecía querer comenzar una nueva ola de autodesprecio pero Harry interrumpió.

"No eres un cobarde, Remus, así que deja de hablar como tal. ¿Que quieres abandonar a tu esposa y a tu hijo? No seas bastardo."

Ahora el hombre lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sin palabras.

"Estás siendo egoísta. ¿Acaso te haces una idea de lo importante que es tener una familia? Ese niño no ha nacido aún y ya estás intentando destrozarlo."

"¡Es al revés! Si quiere una familia... Él tiene a su madre y a sus abuelos. Y a la Orden, y a Sirius. Y a ti... Cualquiera podría ser su familia menos yo. Solo estoy tratando de que su vida sea un poco más decente."

"¿Entonces qué piensas hacer después de la guerra? ¿Te irás? ¿O acaso vas a saltar delante de la primera maldición asesina que veas para que parezca que fue un accidente?", Remus no respondió. Él continuó con voz petulante. "Eres un imbécil."

"Harry, te estás pasando."

"No", de repente, la furia llegó a él. Se levantó de golpe y enfrentó al hombre. "Eres un egoísta. No dudo que los hombres lobo estén mal vistos en el mundo mágico pero lo único que estás haciendo es escapar como un cobarde. ¿Quieres que tu esposa y tu hijo no sean marginados en la sociedad?", su tono de voz se elevó como pocas veces. "Pues lucha por eso. Me da igual lo que piensen de los hombres lobo, te conozco, eres un buen hombre. Uno de los mejores que he conocido. Demuéstrale esto al mundo. En vez de huir, lucha."

"Soy un hombre lobo, ¿crees que alguien va a escucharme?"

"¡No eres el culo del mundo, maldición, hay más gente como tú!"

Lupin se quedó en silencio por el estallido del niño. Harry suspiró para relajar la magia a su alrededor, que había provocado que los objetos polvorientos del salón echaran a volar. Cuando se aseguró de que no volvería a gritar, bajó su voz considerablemente para volver a hablar.

"No vas a ganar nada escapando. Si tienes un problema con algo, encuentra un camino a tu solución. Hay otros hombres lobo que querrán formar parte de tu lucha. Y nos tienes a nosotros. No sé por qué podrías pensar por un segundo que no ayudaremos. Lo haremos, Sirius y yo. Y estoy seguro de que Hermione también. ¿La has visto? Siempre lleva un calcetín en el bolsillo para intentar dárselo a Kreacher, ella puede ayudar en tu campaña más que nadie. Y si aún no es suficiente, coquetearé con todas las brujas y magos del mundo para que nos ayuden", guiñó un ojo y se llevó una mano a su cicatriz. "Soy Harry Potter, ¿no debería ser suficiente?"

Remus resopló y se dejó caer en el sofá con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Por ser un cobarde. No me puedo creer que me esté dejando convencer por un niño... Pero eres el hijo de James, después de todo, él siempre conseguía involucrarme en sus travesuras."

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Está bien. Tenías que dejar salir todo esto, estoy contento de que lo hayas hecho conmigo...", se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "A todo esto, ¿no había algo que querías decirme?"

Remus sonrió. "Lo sé, no lo he olvidado. De hecho, está relacionado con este tema. Harry, ¿querrías ser el padrino de mi hijo?"

El niño se quedó atónito. "¿Qué...?"

"Sí, tú. Dora está de acuerdo, no podríamos pensar en nadie mejor. Y de hecho acabas de demostrar que eres el más adecuado para esta tarea."

En el fondo, Harry quería decirle que él era el que menos garantía tenía de sobrevivir en la guerra así que era estúpido darle algún título por un niño que quizás no llegaría a conocer. Era un novato en la magia, por muy rápido que fuera su aprendizaje. También era, de alguna manera, uno de los magos más famosos de Gran Bretaña, lo que lo coloca en una diana para todos esos llamados Mortífagos. Y por si fuera poco, estaba destinado a matar a Voldemort, aunque todo aquello de las profecías le sonara a cuento chino.

Aún así, después del sermón que acababa de soltarle al hombre se vio incapaz de soltar alguna palabra. Sonrió y abrazó al hombre. "Sería un honor, Remus, gracias por elegirme."

"Gracias a ti, Harry. De verdad."

Y Harry supo que era muy sincero.

"Canuto, no necesito ningún regalo de cumpleaños tardío", rió el niño con los ojos tapados dejándose guiar por su padrino.

"Créeme, Harry, esto es mucho mejor que eso." Entraron a una habitación y oyó una puerta cerrarse tras él. "Ya puedes mirar."

Lo primero que notó Harry fue que nunca había entrado en esa habitación. Estaba limpia y las paredes luminosas de azul bebé eran diferentes del resto de la oscura casa putrefacta. Las estanterías blancas estaban llenas de juguetes y peluches y había un armario del mismo color. En una esquina de la habitación, había una pequeña cuna de bebé bajo la cual descansaba una esponjosa alfombra celeste.

"Esto era... ¿mío?"

Sirius sonrió con una mirada nostálgica. "Es tuyo", corrigió. "Soy tu padrino, ¿acaso pensabas que no tendría una habitación para ti?"

"Oh...", se acercó para alcanzar un ciervo de peluche que reposaba en la colcha de la cuna. Era suave al tacto, casi familiar. "¿Me quedaba mucho aquí?"

"No mucho. Mi madre murió después de que nacieras así que no tuve esta casa por mucho tiempo. Además, James detestaba este lugar. Y yo también."

"Es una habitación muy bonita."

"Puedes quedarte aquí cuando vuelvas", Harry se giró para mirar a su padrino, su voz tenía un tinte inquieto que no había visto nunca en el mes que lo estuvo conociendo. "No sé qué quieres hacer después de la guerra pero... Todo lo mío es tuyo, Harry. Esta casa, mi herencia... Quiero hacerte mi heredero."

"Canuto, eso es..."

"No, ya, lo sé... Solo me conoces de un mes y bueno, es extraño. Lo siento, era solo una idea, yo..."

"Sirius", interrumpió con una sonrisa para detener las divagaciones de su padrino. "No te estoy rechazando. Sería todo un honor ser tu heredero. Si tu estás bien con eso entonces yo también lo estoy."

"¿De verdad?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tú y Remus sois mis personas favoritas, incluso si nos hemos conocido por poco tiempo. Siempre he anhelado una familia de verdad y una figura paterna. No necesito todo tu dinero o esta casa apestosa pero quiero ser tu heredero."

El rostro del hombre se rompió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazó al niño. Se separó rápidamente y sacó de sus bolsillos dos objetos. "¡Ahora lo siguiente!", sin explicación alguna, envolvió a su ahijado en la capa y se alejó. "¿Y bien?"

"Uh...", se miró a sí mismo con intriga y se congeló ante lo que vio. O ante lo que no vio. "¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Ha desaparecido!"

Sirius soltó una carcajada. "¡Si! ¡Es la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre!"

"¿De mi padre?"

"Herencia de la familia Potter. Te pertenece, por supuesto. Y eso no es todo", le entregó el otro objeto, un papel arrugado y gastado. "Esto... Creía que se había perdido para siempre pero al parecer los gemelos lo tuvieron todo este tiempo. Ya no lo van a usar, claramente, después de que escaparan de Hogwarts el año pasado para montar una tienda de bromas en el callejón Diagon. Esos malditos niños, James los hubiera amado."

"¿Fred y George? ¿Qué es esto y por qué lo tenían?"

"Esto es otra herencia para ti", parecía más que satisfecho. "Una herencia de tu padre, de Remus y mía. Es el mapa del merodeador."

Harry observó atento a la explicación. Vio cómo su padrino lo abría y le enseñó el mapa del castillo que estaba casi vacío, exceptuando algunas huellas que llevaban los nombres de los que, Harry supuso, serían sus profesores.

"Entonces, Harry, no tengo nada más para ti", y luego, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando decir esas palabras, sonrió. "Te convierto en heredero oficial de los Merodeadores. Vuelve locos a McGonagall y a Quejicus por nosotros, te lo encargo."


	7. Chapter 7

Molly y Arthur llevaron a los niños a King's Cross el 1 de septiembre. Sirius los acompañó en su forma animaga para no llamar la atención, aunque probablemente el perro era casi tan llamativo como el mismo Sirius Black.

Remus se despidió de él dos días antes porque los profesores tienen que llegar con tiempo para sus reuniones y las cosas de adulto en las que Harry no está interesado. Aún así, el hombre prometió que estaría apoyándolo en su llegada a Hogwarts.

Los Weasley se despidieron de sus hijos y de Hermione, Molly les dio grandes besos y abrazos a todos. Cuando llegaron a Harry, la mirada de la mujer se suavizó.

"Harry, cariño, vas a amar Hogwarts. Envíame una lechuza cuando te asientes allí, si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablar con Remus o con la profesora McGonagall."

"Por supuesto, señora Weasley."

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y Harry se agachó para despedirse de su padrino.

"Adiós, Sirius."

El perro ladró alegremente. Sirius ya se había despedido de él en Grimmauld Place, aunque aún estaba empeñado en ir a Hogwarts con los niños. Arthur estaba parado muy cerca de el animago para asegurarse de que no saltaba al tren en el último segundo.

Después de abrazar a Sirius y que este le lamiera la cara un par de veces, Harry siguió a sus amigos al interior del tren. Caminó con la cabeza en alto pero de vez en cuando se tocaba la frente para asegurarse de que su cicatriz estaba tapada. Hermione lo arrastró a una cabina vacía y Ron se sentó frente a ellos. Ginny se había separado para buscar a sus amigas.

"¿Estás nervioso?", preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

En realidad estaba aterrado. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue: "Por supuesto, esto es completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que haya hecho hasta el momento."

"¡Prepárate para el banquete de bienvenida!", Ron casi gritó. "Es alucinante, te va a encantar."

"A ti te encanta porque solo piensas en comida. Harry debe estar emocionado por ver la biblioteca, es enorme."

"En realidad estoy más interesado en los baños, ¿es tan fácil sacar un inodoro? Fred y George me han pedido uno para llevárselo de recuerdo."

Los tres estallaron en una carcajada y la charla se desvió a las bromas de los gemelos. Los nervios comenzaron a esfumarse y Harry sintió una emoción creciente. Su experiencia en sus colegios anteriores había sido completamente aburrida. Tenía un par de amigos, salían de fiesta y se saltaban clases para ir a fumar. Lo más emocionante que había hecho en toda su carrera estudiantil fue chantajear a un profesor para aprobar una asignatura.

En cambio, todo en las historias de sus dos amigos prometía diversión. 

Después de un rato y un carrito de golosinas mágicas, alguien abrió la puerta de la cabina. Harry se iluminó cuando vio el cabello negro de Pansy y su otro amigo tras ella.

"¡Pans, Blaise!"

Ella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¡Estoy tan molesta!", se quejó mientras lo abrazaba. "¡Han pasado años desde que nos vimos la última vez!"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Tan dramática."

Luego se acercó a Blaise, que estaba jugando con Hedwig, y también lo abrazó. Él le dio un golpecito amistoso en la espalda. "Amigo, pensé que no te volveríamos a ver."

"Sois muy exagerados. Ha pasado solo un mes y he estado respondiendo vuestras lechuzas."

"¿Cómo esperas que reaccionemos? Tu primo nos dijo que un mago te había llevado y que pensaba sacrificarte como a un cerdo", Harry rió ante el dramatismo de Dudley. "Y luego nos dices que Dumbledore te ha encontrado y nos cambias por..."

Ella se apaga y mira sobre su hombro. Ron está tenso, Hermione tampoco parece muy contenta de sus nuevos invitados. Ignorando el cambio de ambiente, Harry señala a sus nuevos amigos.

"Chicos, estos son Ron y Hermione. Han estado ayudándome durante todo el mes", luego miró a los mencionados y señaló a los azabaches tras él. "Y estos son Pansy y Blaise. Vamos, sentaos, hemos comprado dulces."

Vacilantes, los recién llegados se sentaron en el compartimento. Blaise eligió estar lo más alejado posible de Hermione y ella parecía muy ofendida. A pesar de que la tensión se podía cortar con un _Diffindo_ , Harry intentó conversar con los cuatro por igual. Para cuando consiguió que Ron se riera levemente de un chiste de Pansy, Hermione anunció que los prefectos tenían que irse. Los dos Gryffindor y su amiga azabache se marcharon dejándolo solo con Blaise.

Después de media hora, una niña llamó y les dijo que estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. Harry dejó que su amigo le ayudara a ponerse su túnica. Se sentía un verdadero mago, con su túnica colgada y su varita en el bolsillo.

"A partir de mañana tendrás una túnica con el emblema de tu casa y una corbata de su color", Blaise sonrió. "Los elfos lo dejarán en tu habitación."

Harry se tensó levemente. Había decidido deliberadamente no pensar en el sorteo de casas. Sus amigos, que ya de por si parecían odiarse entre ellos, estaban en casas diferentes, en casas enemigas. Sabía que no iría a Ravenclaw pero deseó caer en Hufflepuff con tal de no tener que aguantar la presión de estar en la casa enemiga de alguno de sus amigos.

Cuando salieron del tren, algunos niños lo miraron curiosos. Harry estaba tan embobado con el gigante que guiaba a los niños más pequeños que no notó un pie que se metió en su camino. Se agarró a la túnica de Blaise para no caer y miró al que había provocado su tropiezo.

Draco Malfoy estaba respaldado por dos niños con aires de guardaespaldas que no podían lucir menos intimidantes de lo que ya eran. Tenía una expresión burlona en su rostro y sus ojos fríos prometían sufrimiento. Detrás de él, Pansy revoloteaba nerviosamente. Un poco más alejados, Ron apretaba los puños mientras su novia hablaba rápidamente.

Notó que algunos alumnos rezagados los miraban con expresiones de lástima o molestia. Malfoy probablemente tenía una reputación.

"Así que estudias aquí."

Harry frunció el ceño. "No, he venido por la comida, nadie se pierde un buen banquete, ¿verdad?"

Enfurecido por el sarcasmo, el rubio dio un paso al frente.

"No creas que he olvidado lo que hiciste."

"Si quisiera que lo olvidaras, Malfoy, te habría _obliviado_."

Draco apretó los labios y siseó. "Te prometo que voy a hacer de tu año un infierno."

Con eso, salió disparado siendo seguido por sus gorilas personales y una apenada Pansy. Blaise suspiró. "Al menos no me ha hechizado."

"Algo bueno, ¿no?", dijo en tono conversacional.

"Bueno para mi. Para ti...", se detuvo. "Que no te haya hecho nada en público dice mucho. Seguramente planea algo cruel y despiadado como dejarte sangrando en un baño para que nadie pueda encontrarte o algo así."

Harry tragó saliva y miró a su amigo para ver si estaba bromeando. No lo parecía. "¿Ha hecho eso alguna vez?"

"No. Pero tampoco ha habido nadie que haya tenido el valor de convertir a Draco en un canario. Te sugiero que no lo provoques más, quizás con el tiempo se calme un poco."

Asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Se fijó por primera vez en la estructura de Hogwarts. Era, literalmente, un antiguo castillo. "Es enorme", susurró hechizado.

Se sintió completamente devoto a su nueva escuela cuando entró y tocó las paredes de piedra. La magia vibraba bajo sus pies y en la yema de sus dedos. Se sentía feliz y borracho, como la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que usó magia.

Llegaron a su destino, el salón estaba iluminado por miles de velas y el techo de terciopelo estaba lleno de estrellas. Harry decidió que el Gran Comedor sería uno de sus lugares favoritos, no solo por la comida como pensaba Ron. Los estudiantes, desde caras infantiles a otros más maduros, estaban repartidos en cuatro mesas. Al fondo había otra mesa llena de brujas y magos adultos que debía ser la mesa de los profesores. Sonrió cuando vio a Remus charlando con una bruja amable. También había un grupo de adorables niños demasiado pequeños y nerviosos de pie en medio del pasillo.

Blaise caminó hacia una mesa con un mantel verde, Slytherin, y se sentó en una esquina. Harry lo imitó tratando de no llamar la atención. Nadie lo había descubierto aún, sin embargo, sintió dos pares de ojos clavados en él. Reconoció el primer par como el hombre grasiento, Snape, el profesor de la asignatura que no tenía ninguna expectativa de aprobar. La otra persona fue Draco Malfoy que, aunque aún parecía irritado de verlo en su mesa, también lo miraba con un aire de curiosidad.

McGonagall estaba de pie junto a una silla y tenía un sombrero entre sus brazos. De la nada, el sombrero comenzó a cantar y los niños de primer año jadearon. La profesora gritó uno a uno los nombres de los estudiantes más jóvenes. Era curioso y entretenido ver como los niños temblorosos se movían a sus respectivas mesas. Harry notó que las mesas de rojo y amarillo eran las más animadas. La mesa azul estudiaba críticamente a cada persona que llegaba a su casa pero los verdes los miraban, los analizaban y los juzgaban rígidamente. 

Malfoy ignoró completamente el espectáculo del sombrero, más interesado por el chico que tenía sentado en frente. "¿Quién demonios eres?" Harry no respondió. Notablemente molesto, el rubio se giró a su amigo moreno. "Blaise, ¿quién es este payaso? ¿Por qué lo has traído a nuestra mesa?"

Zabini comenzó a contar la historia de fondo que él y Pansy habían ideado. No era conveniente que nadie supiera que dos Slytherin habían traído voluntariamente a Harry Potter a Hogwarts por lo que la idea era la siguiente: era un mestizo criado por muggles que, hasta los dieciséis años, pensó que era un squib. Este mismo verano descubrió que su magia se había manifestado de forma tardía y recibió una carta de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Se encontró con Pansy y Blaise en el callejón Diagon y les pidió ayuda con sus compras ya que, al ser mestizo, la escuela no había considerado enviar a un profesor como hacían con los primeros años nacidos de muggles. Los dos Slytherin le habían ayudado con sus compras y le permitieron sentarse con ellos en el tren hasta que se estableciera en una casa.

Malfoy y el resto de sus amigos escucharon la historia atentamente y no sospecharon. Cuando Blaise terminó, el rubio dijo: "Un mago que no ha mostrado signos de magia hasta esta edad... Menudo debilucho."

Harry no se inmutó ni se ofendió, simplemente lo ignoró. Cuando al fin todos los niños fueron sorteados, el director se levantó con una sonrisa.

"¡Espléndido!", aplaudió. "Este año, sin embargo, la selección aún no ha terminado. Por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, hoy recibimos un estudiante de intercambio"

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y el director no pareció molesto por ello. Ahora sí, varias personas parecieron notarlo desde su esquina de la mesa de las serpientes y cuchichearon entre ellos. Los más cercanos a él, Malfoy y compañía, parecían poco interesados. Dumbledore continuó hablando, estaba tan feliz como un niño en Navidad. Suspiró, en cuanto su nombre se anunciara, todo cambiaría para bien o para mal.

"Probablemente esta situación es tan emocionante para vosotros como para mí mismo. Aún así, me gustaría pediros que no abruméis a nuestro nuevo compañero y que lo ayudéis a adaptarse a su extraordinaria situación", giró su mirada al niño y sonrió ampliamente. "Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry Potter."

Harry levantó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre. Sonrió internamente al ver las expresiones sorprendidas y ofendidas de Pansy y Blaise. Este último soltó un pequeño: "¿Qué demonios?" Eso también estaba planeado, fingir que estaban sorprendidos por la revelación de su nombre.

"Lo siento por mentir", susurró de forma audible para el resto de sus compañeros.

Antes de levantarse para caminar hacia el sombrero, vio claramente la cara atónita y conmocionada de Draco Malfoy y su sonrisa interna se ensanchó. Cuando se dirigió hacia el frente de la habitación, los jadeos y murmullos continuaron en todo el salón.

"¿Harry Potter?"

"¿Es él?"

"¡Está vivo!"

"¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?"

Caminó entre los susurros asombrados. Se sentó incómodo en la pequeña silla que estaba pensada para el trasero de un primer año y no para su culo gordo y McGonagall le puso el sombrero. A diferencia de los niños más pequeños, el sombrero no le cubrió la vista y pudo ver desde su posición a todos los estudiantes asombrados.

Hermione y Ron le sonreían con emoción desde sus asientos en la mesa más escandalosa de todas. Sus amigos no mintieron cuando dijeron que la gente lo amaría. Pudo oír a gente emocionada apostando en qué casa caería, muchos deseando ser los afortunados que pudieran tener a un héroe con ellos.

 _"Entonces, Harry Potter"_ , habló el sombrero en su oído sobresaltándolo. _"Hmm, ¿dónde te pongo?"_

Harry cerró los ojos para distraerse de la sensación de tener todos los ojos de la habitación sobre él. _"No sé, ese es tu trabajo."_

_"Por supuesto, pero soy lo suficientemente bueno como para oír las preferencias de los niños."_

_"Quiero estar en Hufflepuff. O quizás en Ravenclaw."_

El sombrero rió. _"Ya veo. Sin embargo no posees las cualidades necesarias para pertenecer a esas casas."_

Trató de no sentirse ofendido por no ser lo suficientemente inteligente.

_"Soy leal"_

_"¿Leal? ¿Leal a quien? No eres leal a la oscuridad, pero tampoco a Dumbledore. Tampoco eres leal a tus amigos porque los conoces muy poco aún. Ni a tu familia. Eres leal, Harry Potter, leal a ti mismo."_

_"Tampoco eres leal a tu causa",_ continuó el sombrero. _"No quieres matar a pesar de que esa es tu misión."_

_"No voy a entrar en esta discusión con un sombrero. No se trata de un deber, se trata de moral. Matar está mal."_

_"Muy Gryffindor... Tus palabras son bravas, eres muy valiente. Sin embargo, también tienes ambición. La ambición de hacer el bien es la que te llevó a aceptar que debías enfrentar a un ser oscuro en primer lugar. Incluso si fue tu valentía la que lo impulsó."_

_"También eres astuto, esa lengua tuya es venenosa cuando la usas deliberadamente."_

_"Estoy indeciso", admitió. "Serías un gran Gryffindor pero Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino a la grandeza."_

_"Solo tengo esas dos opciones, ¿no? Nada de Hufflepuff."_

_"Efectivamente, muchacho."_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada cayó en la inquieta mesa de Gryffindor. Luego miró a Slytherin. Claramente, sería mejor recibido en una que en la otra. Se sintió mal por Pansy. Ella había sido su primera amiga en ese mundo, la persona que le había mostrado la magia y le había contado su historia. Sin embargo, todo lo que veía en la casa verde eran inconvenientes. Los ojos furiosos de Draco Malfoy lo confirmaron, probablemente estaba fantaseando con asesinarlo mientras dormía.

_"Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿En qué casa estuvo Voldemort?"_

Ni siquiera sabía si Voldemort había estudiado en Hogwarts, aún así esperó. El sombrero se tomó un buen minuto de silencio hasta que dijo. _"En Slytherin."_

Y bueno, ahí estaba. Después de su varita había quedado demasiado perturbado, tener otra cosa en común con ese ser solo sería peor.

_"Quiero estar en Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor son valientes, ellos se unirán a mí contra Voldemort."_

_"¿Estás seguro? Serías un gran Slytherin, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza, ya sabes."_

_"Sin embargo, no quiero serlo. Dijiste que oirías mis preferencias."_

El sombrero volvió al silencio. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí sentado y rezó porque el trasero no se le quedara encajado en la pequeña silla cuando tuviera que levantarse. Miró a los ojos a su amiga por última vez y le dio su mejor disculpa silenciosa. Luego cerró los ojos y esperó no arrepentirse de su elección.

_"Bueno, bueno. Si tanto insistes, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada olvidé completamente que tenía que actualizar :(


End file.
